


Shifting Tides

by GeeKnProuD, mrs_barnes (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crude Humor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Male masterbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Weird Biology, heat cycle, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrs_barnes
Summary: The Avengers find and infiltrate one of Hydra’s most secretive labs. Since the Snap reversal, the secret organization has been slowing building its forces. The Avengers didn’t expect to find what they did.Luna was one of Hydra’s most prized experiments, made to help take back what they had lost. A human once upon a time, or so she believed, but now, a powerful shape shifter. Her DNA forever altered by magic that truly boggles the mind.Hydra had planned on using her to get back control of the government. But the Avengers came crashing into Luna’s world and set her free. Now what will she do? Where will she go? Will she learn to trust again? Perhaps two Alpha male Avengers can help her find what she needs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Endgame. Except Natasha and Tony never died.  
> Instead Vision and Wanda are gone. Bruce isn’t Professor Hulk.

Luna

I sat up on the rickety old cot and cocked my head to the side, watching the humans in front of me that were on the other side of the glass barrier. Their behavior had changed suddenly which caught my attention, dragging me out of a dreamless sleep.

I could tell they were panicked. They began to argue about data breaches and saving the work they have fought so hard to collect. 

I snorted hot air out my snout in annoyance.

_Yeah, data about me, the rat bastards!_

Humans tripped over themselves as the panic began to grow. My fur bristled along my long spine as I heard and felt the building shake. Something was definitely going on. Something the humans were afraid of.

_Well, at least it wasn’t me this time._

The memory of our last altercation made my left hind paw reach up and scratch at the damned collar around my neck that was preventing me from shifting into my human form.

It's been three months. Three long damn months being stuck in this form. Not that I hated it per say, it’s just annoying not being able to speak what’s on my mind. 

It was their punishment for misbehaving. 

If I had human lips I would be smirking right now. I was always misbehaving. This last time though, I may have gotten a little more aggressive than I had intended. 

I was made to shift into a wolf during one of my training sessions. It wasn’t my fault that one of the guards got a little too rough when trying to position me as they wanted.

One thing led to another and I may or may not have ripped the guards arm right off. 

Bet he won’t hit anyone ever again with one of those damn taser sticks. At least not without thinking twice about it. 

“They’ve breached the containment barrier. They’ll be here any second! Move your asses, purge what you can. We can’t let them get their hands on the data.”

Them? I wondered who they spoke of. I was definitely intrigued. Hell I was down right almost giddy that someone was making my captors turn into whining and quivering piss ants.

The building rumbled again and I couldn’t stay still any longer. Curiosity was definitely getting the better of me. 

I figured since I was not currently in a cat form, a little curiosity wouldn’t hurt. Especially since their attention was so obviously focused on whatever was happening outside these walls.

I sat near the glass barrier and watched the men and women scurry around. I resisted the urge to wag my tail at how excited the whole thing made me.

Sadistic perhaps? 

Oh most definitely.

I flinched as the main double metal doors that led into the lab, suddenly blew off its hinges and went flying across the room. Whoever was coming, had apparently planted some kind of explosives to do that kind of damage.

I sat wide eyed as it slammed into three of the piss ants and their blood splattered across the floor and walls. 

I took sick pleasure in watching the life drain from their eyes. These bastards deserved so much worse.  
  
I wished I had my hands so I could have clapped. Perhaps even throw in a whistle. This was more exciting than...than... Well Fuck, I guess pretty much anything really. These fuckers had it coming.

What I thought was panic before, turned up about ten notches. 

The humans pulled out guns and began to fire their weapons at whoever had blasted through the doors. 

I watched in awe as several humans swept into the room and a massive fight broke out.

A round disc flew through the air and hit one of the scientists, knocking the gun out of his hand and then landed right in front of me.   
  


It was red, white and blue, with a star at its center. Something about it scratched at a long lost memory. Something from my childhood. Something before all the horrors that went on inside these walls.

Bullets rained down upon the room, some ricocheted off my cell barrier and I watched every single person wearing a white lab coat die. 

Well, this turned out to be quite a day indeed. 

Three new people entered the room. One female and two males. They walked around and surveyed the bodies, making sure no one was a threat. 

The red haired woman began to access one of the computers, a frown crept along her facial features.

”Dammit, we’re too late! They dumped the data. We’ll be lucky to get anything out of these.”

The man who was dressed in similar colors to the round disk, looked irritated to hear what she said.

”Check every computer, perhaps they missed something. We didn’t come this far for nothing.”

They hadn’t noticed me yet, which made me a bit annoyed.

 _Um, hello, big giant white wolf twenty feet from you!_

The second male had longer brown hair to his shoulders, a metal arm holding a mighty big gun at his side as he looked warily around the room.

His eyes landed on me. My tail immediately began to wag.

_Well hello handsome._

“Uh, guys, you both can see what I’m seeing, right?”

Mr Serious and the red head both looked my way. 

_Hello!_

I knew I couldn’t speak, but dammit I wish I could. I had so many questions. Like for one, who are you? And two, which one of you wonderful humans plan on taking this damn collar off me?

”A wolf? What the hell is Hydra doing with a wolf? Is it a pet or something?”

I wanted to roll my eyes at the man in the colorful suit. I’m no ones pet, that’s for sure. 

The red head walked toward the glass barrier and looked at me with deeply curious eyes. She appeared to be quite intelligent. I could tell from how she examined me. 

”Could they be testing on animals? He looks healthy, considering.”

I huffed in annoyance. Can they please just get to the letting me out of here part? I pawed at the glass and made direct eye contact with the female. 

”So what do we do with him? We can’t just leave it here. No telling what Hydra has done to him.”

I turned my head to look at the handsome man with the metal arm. He looked concerned for my well being. I found it touching and it warmed my heart that there was still kindness left in this world. 

”Her, it’s female.”

I turned my attention back to the woman. I was thankful she cleared that up, yet a little weirded out that she had taken a peek at my lady bits. 

“A wolf is the least of our worries right now. We need to focus on the mission at hand.”

I growled slightly at the dismissive attitude of the taller man. I wanted to yell at him that this whole facility was about me. About making me, training me. Molding me into their little toy.

”I don’t think she likes you Steve.”

The red head grinned over her shoulder at the man she called Steve.

Wait...Steve? 

I looked down at the disk again then back at the man in question.

Holy Shit! He’s Captain America! That would mean that these are the Avengers. I’d heard about them briefly from snippets of conversation I overheard from my captors.

Thank God! They are to good guys! Now maybe I can finally get the hell out of here.

I yipped and stood up, raising up on my hind legs and bracing my large paws against the glass. My tail wagged uncontrollably. 

At that moment, another person entered the room. He held a bow in his hand by his side. 

”Whoa, what’s with the wolf?”

Ok people, we’ve established I’m a wolf. Can we move on from that please? 

I let out an annoyed bark and pawed at the glass. 

Mr Hotness came closer to the barrier and placed his flesh hand where one of my paws resting on the glass.

”Such a beautiful creature. What the hell is Hydra doing with you?”

His eyes held such sadness as he spoke. Like he knew first hand what kind of things went on here.

I glanced down at his arm...maybe he does.

I whined and pawed some more at the barrier. His brow furrowed and he looked back at his fellow Avengers.

”Can we let her out of there? She wants out.”

Steve shook his head no with a slight roll of his eyes. As if the mere question was ludicrous.

”We don’t know anything about that animal Buck. She could be dangerous for all we know. We’ll call someone to come pick her up, get her looked at and then placed in a proper environment. Perhaps a Wolf sanctuary or a Nature preserve.”

Oh this guy again. What the fuck?! I mean, yeah, I am dangerous, but not to them. Unless they try to hurt me, then I make no promises.

An idea came to mind. I quickly laid down onto my back and rolled over, showing my belly. Surely they would understand a gesture of submission. It was the only thing I could think of to let them know I meant them no harm.

”Aww Steve, come on, look at her. She looks docile enough.”

He looked over at the red head, “Tasha, help me out here.”

Tasha crosses her arms over her chest and shook her head.

”Sorry Barnes, no can do. We know little to nothing about this animal. In fact it’s probably best to just put her down. It would be the most humane way. No telling what they’ve done to her here. She may not be able to acclimate to being out in the wild again. If she even was wild at any point.”

I rolled back over onto my belly and looked up at her and snorted, shaking my head back and forth to show I was not a fan at all of what she was saying. 

She frowned and looked at me, her head cocking a bit to the side. I mimicked her. Her eyes widened fractionally. 

She turned and started rifling through stacks of papers and notebooks that were scattered along the desks. Steve took notice immediately, so did the others.

“Natasha? What’s going on?”

”I think that wolf can understand every single thing we’re saying. Look around, see if you can find anything that can give us a clue as to what was going on in here. I don’t think our intel was quite accurate as to what was going on here. Besides, how many places do you know of that puts a Wolf, or any animal for that matter, in a containment room with a bed and a bathroom. It’s as if the room was made for a person, not a wolf.”

I sat straight up again and I tried my best to smile, only to look probably goofy as hell as my huge tongue lolled out to the side.

Buck or Barnes, or whatever his name was, took a step back and looked stunned at my reaction.

”I think you’re right.”

Steve came closer and looked me and the room over with a more observant eye as he bent down to pick up his shield. My eyes held his, never blinking. Hoping he could sense my intelligence. Sense the woman behind the wolf.

”Even more of a reason to keep her right where she is. Natasha’s right, look around, something's not quite right about this situation.”

The four humans searched the room, looking for information. 

I walked along the barrier and woofed, getting their attention. They watched me as I pawed at the glass, trying to point to a picture hanging on the wall.

Natasha followed my gaze.

”I think she’s trying to tell us something.”

The one with the bow laughed under his breath.

”Like what? Did Timmy fall down the well again? Huh? Is that what your trying to tell us Lassie?”

He thought he was so funny, talking in that sing-song way. That is until I growled and pawed at the glass harder, my huge paw thudding against the barrier.

”Uh, yeah, that wolf’s not quite normal.”

Natasha looked at me, amusement clearly on her face. I winked one of my eyes at her and tried to appear to smile. 

She pulled the picture off the wall, to reveal a safe hidden behind it.

Her eyes darted back to me. I sat back on my haunches and cocked my head at her again.

_Well human, what are you waiting for?_

Steve looked shocked. Hell they all did. 

“Alright, this just got weird.”

Buck/Barnes was grinning from ear to ear.

“Maybe we should ask her if she knows the combination.”

Natasha straightened her spine and turned toward me.

”Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Though, it looks more like a DNA scanner for access. Perhaps she knows who’s DNA we need? We should let her out.”

Steve shook his head.

”Wait a minute, weren’t you just backing me up about NOT letting her out? This is a bad idea Nat.”

She shrugged and started walking toward the locking mechanism for my cell. 

_Yes! Finally! Get me the hell out of here._

She flicked something on her wrist and a small metallic disk came out. She placed it on the lock and a second later, an electric shock was administered.

The lock made a weird crackling sound, then a loud pop was heard as the lock disengaged.

The four humans stepped back and away from the cell door as it made a whooshing sound, sliding open and giving me my freedom.

I walked cautiously toward the door and eyed them all suspiciously, hoping this wasn’t some trick. I definitely didn’t want to get my ass shot.

Slowly I edged my way out of the cell, the humans backing away even further, giving me space. I mean, I am a huge wolf in this form. 

I stayed close to the glass as I made my way toward the safe. I didn’t know exactly which one had access to it, but I was positive I could pick up the scent of who did.

Natasha grinned at me as I stood up on my hind legs and sniffed the panel. I snorted and tried to shake my head to get rid of the foul odor. 

Whoever it was, apparently forgot to wash their hands after going to the bathroom. Shouldn’t be too hard to find which one it is.

They all kept backing away, almost to the entrance as I made my rounds, sniffing all the hands of the dead scientists. 

I saw one in particular I hated with a passion. He was constantly saying rude and obnoxious things to me. Not to mention his knack for being physically brutal at times.

I grinned inwardly.

I maneuvered myself to the side of dickhead’s body, and even though I’m not a male, I hiked my leg and proceeded to piss all over his bloodied and dead face.

Barnes and Clint laughed, though they tried to stifle it. Apparently Steve didn’t like that.

”Can it you two. That’s not funny.”

Natasha leaned against the door frame and gave me a devious grin.

”I don’t think she liked that one very much. I mean, if I had the chance, I’d probably..”

”Don’t even say it, that’s just disturbing.”

She laughed at his unease.

I snorted and turned my back on the corpse, scratching my hind legs along the floor as if trying to kick dirt over him.

With that deed done, I continued my search for stinky hand guy. Because, yep, whoever it was, was definitely male.

When I finally found him, he was pinned under one of the huge metal doors. I tried to think of how I’d get him out from under it, until I realized that all I needed was a hand.

With a deep growl, I grabbed the man’s dead arm and sank my teeth into his flesh, pulling and ripping until I felt and heard the bones breaking and snapping under my powerful jaw.

”Holy Shit!”

I heard something power up, not recognizing the sound. I definitely felt it’s effect though.

I yelped in pain as something blasted against my left hip, sending me sprawling across the floor and into the wall.

I whined as I looked around to see where the pain had come from.

The others were restraining a man in a red and gold metal suit of armor that covered his whole body, except for his head.

Steve had his hand pressed to the front of his suit, trying to stand in front of him, blocking him from shooting at me again. The others did the same.

”Tony! No, don’t! She’s not trying to hurt us.”

If I weren’t in pain I’d probably cuss out a blue streak right now. Fuck that hurt!

”Steve?! What the hell do you mean!? Do you not see it ripping the arm off of someone? What am I missing here? And why do I smell piss?”

While I tried to pull myself up to a standing position, I heard Natasha and Barnes explain the situation to the metal man. 

_Dammit this hurts!_

I whined and stood up, shaking my body from head to toe. The pain was ebbing, but it still made me limp a bit on that leg.

Well fuck, looks like I got my ass shot anyway. I glared at the metal man they call Tony. I had to resist the urge to not attack. I snarled in his direction, resisting the urge to rip his throat out.

Thankfully my will to be human again was a bit greater than revenge at the moment. I limped my way back to the halfway ripped off arm I needed. But the more I moved, the worse my hip felt.

Silence again overtook the room as I grabbed the arm and ripped it the rest of the way off. I heard a gag to my left and I looked up at the Avengers. 

”Oh God that’s...I think I may throw up.”

Tony looked pale as he gazed at the dead flesh hanging out of my jaw.

I snorted.

_Pussy._

I made my way to the safe, dropping the arm in the floor, I repositioned it so I could grab the wrist. 

I went to stand on my back legs and I cried out in pain, dropping the arm back onto the floor.

I sat down for a second, licking at the wound on my hind quarter, whining and groaning as I did so. 

My attention had been so focused on my pain, that it surprised me when I saw a metal arm reaching for the flesh one laying at my feet.

I looked up at Barnes, our eyes met, and I swear I felt my world shift slightly. 

”Bucky, be careful, she’s wounded, you don't know how she’ll react.”

Now it’s Bucky? How many names does this guy have? 

”It’s ok girl, I’m not going to hurt you. Sorry Tony shot you, I know that has to hurt. Let me help you. Is this the hand that opens the safe?”

I couldn’t believe he was actually asking me, expecting me to give an answer. It warmed a place in my chest that had felt nothing but cold for many many years. 

I nodded once. His answering smile was one for the record books. I literally think I swooned. In fact, my treacherous tale wagged.

I watched as he lifted the arm and placed the palm face down upon the scanner. There was a slight buzzing sound, then the lock clicked and the safe opened.

The arm was thrown to the side as Bucky reached in the safe and pulled out several thick files.

He looked down at me and smiled all over again.

”Is this what you wanted us to find?”

_Yes_

I nodded again.

He crouched in front of me and slowly held his flesh hand out to me, toward my nose. 

He was treating me like a dog, wanting me to smell him. Well, can’t really blame him for that. Not really.

I stretched out my neck and sniffed his upturned hand. He smelled of soap and gun oil and something distinctively him. I liked it.

”I think she likes you Bucky.”

Natasha was right, my tail thumped against the floor as I sniffed him. I couldn’t resist pressing my snout into his hand and giving it a tentative lick.

His smile grew, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so. A calmness overtook his face as he started petting me.

He worked his way up my face and head, scratching behind my ears. It felt heavenly. No one had ever touched me so tenderly before. Or if they had, it was so long ago that I couldn’t remember what it was like.

Not sure how long he sat there with me after handing the files over to Natasha. He eventually had both hands on my fur, his fingers getting lost in my thick pelt.

”You’re such a beautiful wolf. So soft. Thank you for helping us.”

I looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. I had such an overwhelming urge to kiss him. It made me long for my human lips. So instead I did the next best thing.

I scooted closer to him and began to lick his face and neck. If I were a cat I’d be purring. If I thought he smelled nice, he tasted even better. The taste and scent of his neck made me practically crawl into his lap.

He laughed and scratched at my sides, giving me full access to kiss him as I pleased. I don’t stop until I felt an intense need to bite him, claim him.

_Mine!_

I pulled back, whining as I did so. I couldn’t understand what I was feeling. My brain was muddled with his scent, making me feel almost high. Maybe the shot to my hip did more damage than I thought.

Bucky stood up and placed his metal hand on top of my head, sliding down to just below my ear.

”Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

I groaned as I stood, my leg definitely smarting. He looked worried at my leg, the burnt area on my hip was the size of a dinner plate and had made my white fur black. I smelled the slightest tingle of blood. 

”She needs medical attention.”

He glared at Tony who at least appeared to feel sorry for hurting me.

”Look, I said I was sorry. How was I suppose to know she’s domesticated? All I saw was a big ass wolf tearing someone’s arm off.”

 _Domesticated my ass!_

I watched Natasha as she read the file as we exited the lab. I limped in between her and Bucky. Her eyes kept darting back to me then the file again. 

At least now she knows that I’m not some random wolf. Hopefully soon they will take this damn collar off and I can show them who I really am.

I mean, I guess I can’t complain too much. Of all my different forms I’ve taken, the wolf is one of my favorite. Well, that and the Tiger. I feel so powerful in that form. But the Wolf, something about it has always felt comfortable.

I took in my surroundings as we finally exited the building. It was as if I was in my own little world. The conversations around me were muted as if far away. The only thing on my mind was escape. I needed to get out of here!

We made it to an aircraft that was landed just outside the compound walls. It was night out, stars twinkling in the sky had my head craned up to look at all of them. It’s been a long time since I’ve been allowed outside to see them, at least not without heavy chains on me to keep me in check.

The Avengers gathered the rest of their team and were standing outside the aircraft. I learned from conversations that the new faces were named Thor and Bruce. 

I finally started to pay attention to what exactly they were saying. 

Bruce looked uneasy.

”I don’t know guys. I haven’t had the best of luck with big wolves. Do we really want to take a chance on putting her in an enclosed space...with me?”

Thor grinned and slapped his hand onto Bruce’s shoulder, gripping him there.

”Ah, but you bested the beast, did you not? Besides, she’s not really a wolf, right Natasha?”

Oh, well, I guess I missed that revelation. I looked up at the people surrounded me and gave them my full attention. Bucky still stood to my right, metal hand slightly caressing my fur.

”Correct. Though why she’s still in wolf form I don’t know. It says in the files that she can shift at will.”

Bucky spoke beside me, his cheeks pinking slightly as he did.

”Well, I mean, she would be naked, right? Maybe that’s why?”

He looked down at me and I looked right back. I tried to nudge his hand against the collar. 

”Naked woman you say? I have no problem with that.”

Steve and a few others scowled at Tony. 

Bucky knelt down beside me.

”Luna? That’s your name isn’t it?”

I nodded.

”Why won’t you shift back so we can talk? We’ll get you something to cover up with if you like. I’m sure we have some extra clothes in the Quinjet. We just want to talk to you. No one..else, will hurt you. You have my word.”

Being naked was never a problem for me. I wasn’t ashamed of my body. In fact, I wished I could show him what I looked like in my all natural form. Would his cheeks pink up again? I certainly hoped so. It was such a strange feeling, wanting to show my nakedness to another person for the first time in my life.

I yipped and shoved my head down into his lap. Grinning inwardly, I couldn’t help but notice how it was positioned perfectly to smell his wonderful musk from his genitalia. 

_Mine!_

Dammit! I really need to get a grip on that feeling. It’s as if my wolf were taking over.

”Uh...”

He tried to push me away gently, trying to shift his pelvis back away from me, but I wasn’t having it. I huffed and kept pushing my head against him.

His hands grabbed my collar to keep me away and I froze. 

_Yes! Yes, that’s what you need to take off!_

I whined and sat down, looking up into his blue green eyes.

”Wait, the collar? Is that it? Is that the reason you can’t shift back?”

I gave one nod of my head.

He didn’t even hesitate, his metal hand tightened its grip and snapped the heavy metal collar right off. I could feel it’s affects immediately as it was pulled free from my body.

Bucky stood up and threw the collar to the ground as I forced myself to change. 

His eyes went wide, as my long white fur turned into smooth pale skin. My body elongating. Long blonde hair cascaded down my back to caress my low back.

I heard gasps around me, but his reaction was the only one I wanted. The only one I needed for some odd reason.

I nearly jumped with glee as his cheeks pinked up and he tried his best not to look upon my nudity. 

”Oh thank God! I’ve been stuck like that for months. Thank you Bucky, thank you.”

I pressed my naked body against his and hugged him tight. My check pressed to his muscular chest. I could hear his heart racing.

He held his hands away from me for several moments, not quite sure how to hold me in this state of undress. 

I moaned gleefully as I snuggled deeper into his embrace and finally his arms wrapped around my back, making sure to keep well enough away from my rear and breasts.

”Quit gawking punk, find me a blanket or somethin would ya?”

Soon a warmth circled my shoulders and I was slowly pulled away from Bucky’s chest. His eyes looked down at my breasts and he immediately groaned and looked up toward the sky and tried to wrap the blanket more securely around my nakedness.

I giggled when the back of his knuckle brushed the side of one exposed breast. I think I literally felt chills run down my spine at his touch. 

He backed away from me once I was fully covered. He chances a look at me and I couldn’t help but smile.

”Hi.”

He smiled and then motioned for me to go inside the jet. He called it a Quinjet. The others followed suit.

I couldn’t help how good it made me feel when I heard Bucky talking behind me.

”I mean it Steve, not one word. I swear to you, I will kick your ass.”

Steve laughed, so did the others.

Natasha pulled extra clothes out of a locker and handed them to me.

”These may fit you. The sweat pants are Bucky’s since you’re a bit taller than me. I doubt you’ll fit in mine.”

I dropped the blanket to the floor. Natasha smacked Tony’s shoulder as he gawked at me. It wasn’t until Bucky practically growled at him, that he huffed and finally turned around to give me some privacy.

Steve and the others had turned even before I let the blanket fall. Except for Bucky. His eyes lingered slightly, before finally joining the others.

I slipped on the oversized shirt. I inhaled the scent and knew instantly it was also Bucky’s. My skin tingled where the material touched me. I’ve never felt anything like it before. What is it about this man?

The sweatpants were a whole other problem. My left hip hurt like a Bitch! I hissed as I tried to pull them up my long legs. 

I was disappointed when it was Natasha to come to my side and not Bucky.

”Let me look at your hip.”

It wasn’t a question. I could tell she wasn’t one to be trifled with and definitely did as she pleased. 

Her brow knitted together as she examined the damaged flesh. There was a huge burnt spot with blackened flesh and it had began to swell slightly.

Her eyes darted up to mine.

”Let me get the first aid kit. You’ll be more comfortable with it covered before putting on pants.”

I waited patiently as she grabbed the kit and began to dress my wound.

As she taped up the bandage, she looked up at me.

”The notes didn’t say how long you were there.”

It wasn’t a question, but I understand she was trying to get me to talk. Something she must be very good with. I found myself wanting to give her the information she wanted. I had nothing to hide.

”Since I was little. Not sure how old I was. One moment I’m wrapped up warm in my bed, the next I was waking up in a different bed behind a glass barrier. I don’t even remember my parents. Perhaps that’s a good thing, considering. As for exactly how long? I’m not really sure. I wasn’t really given a calendar to go by.”

She seemed to consider this as she finished dressing the wound, then allowed me to pull the sweats up the rest of the way.

It definitely felt better covered, but the deep ache was still there. I limped over to a seat and gingerly sat down. Looking up, I saw that the men were still turned around away from me.

”Um..you can turn around now, I’m dressed.”

Six sets of eyes turned toward me. One definitely looked disappointed that I was clothed. Well, two of you count Tony. Three of you count Steve’s slightly off expression.

He sat across from me and leaned forward slightly as he spoke to me, his elbows resting on his knees.

”What exactly did Hydra have in mind for you? The files talk about your abilities and the tests they did on you, but didn’t divulge as to why.”

I swallowed nervously as I looked at him. He was obviously in charge from his demeanor. The wolf still lingering in me could sense his Alpha nature. She tucked her tail a bit inside me, wanting to lay on her back and show her belly in submission. Hell, she practically rolled over and showed her belly.

I snorted at her inwardly. We cower to no man! Especially this one. Though deep down it wasn’t quite cowering. It felt..natural? 

I met Steve’s gaze head on, not looking away. From the slight tick of his lips, I think he liked it.

”I think it would be easier for me to show you, than actually tell you.”

He sat back in his seat as I began to shift. His eyes widening as he realized exactly what Hydra had planned. Just from one familiar face.

”The President?”

The others gathered around as I smiled back at them from behind the face of the President of the United States of America.

”That’s not all.” The voice was a perfect replication, along with the body.

I shifted multiple times, changing from one powerful figure after another, from all over the world. Steve was shocked to say the least. So were the others.

”So Hydra planned on using you to take the place of these prominent heads of State?”

I returned to my natural form and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. All the turning had my hip aching even more.

”Yes, you’re correct. They have been grooming me to imitate them perfectly.”

Bruce crossed his arms after pushing up his glasses.

”So what’s with the Wolf form? What does that have to do with grooming you to help take over the world’s governments and handing them over to Hydra?”

I could tell he was very agitated.

”I was made to shift into all sort of creatures. Each one unique with its own set of subtleties to the species. By perfecting those, it helped me to perfect the humans form. Hand gestures, posturing, the way they walk or even blink, can mean the difference between accomplishing the goal and getting caught. But the wolf, well, I don’t know really. I just kind of like her.”

Steve’s face hardened at what I said.

”Sounds like you took pride in your work.”

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Is he serious?

”The only thing I took pride in was giving Hydra a hard time. Why do you think they haven’t used me yet? I wasn’t exactly a star pupil. I knew from day one that I was meant to do horrible things. I chose not to play into their hands. The only reason I even went along with their experiments, was because I had no choice. They had serums that would force the change. If I didn’t cooperate, I can assure you, the pain they can cause is quite acute.”

His eyes softened a bit and I didn’t miss the way he glanced at Bucky. I could sense his sadness almost as if it were something palpable in the air.

Bucky looked at me with such sympathy in his eyes. I could tell he knew of the torture I spoke of. I’m not sure how, I just did.

”Look, I never asked for any of this. You don’t need to worry about me. Just let me out somewhere and I’ll make it on my own. I’ll blend in, no one will ever know. I don’t have to be your problem.”

My heart nearly broke as I said it. Deep down I wanted to be near Bucky. Hell, all of them for that matter. I couldn’t understand it, but I didn’t want to fight it either. Besides freedom, it’s the one thing I really wanted for myself.

Steve didn’t like it one bit.

”I’m sorry. But we can’t just let you go. Your abilities pose a huge threat to National safety. Until we can be sure of where your allegiance lies, you’re not going anywhere.”

I felt my wolf’s hackles go up and a growl could be felt forming in my throat.

I stood up suddenly, ignoring my pain. I glared at the Captain and balled my fists. He stood too, the others backing away slightly as we looked each other in the eyes. I was not going to back down. Not from this.

”I have only ever wanted one thing since I first woke up in that cell. Freedom. And no one, I mean no one, will stand in my way of that. Definitely not some star spangled buffoon with too much testosterone for his own good! If you think my only abilities are to shift, you have another thing coming. If you ever try to restrain me or put me in another cell, I will kill you! I refuse to be anyone’s plaything ever again! Do you hear me? I’ll die first!”

I didn’t realize tears were falling down my cheeks. The thought of being held captive again was nearly drawing panic out of me. 

Pain seizes my hip and shot down my leg, making me cry out and collapse. I was surprised to find that Steve was the one to catch me and lower me carefully to the floor. Sweat had beaded my forehead from the pain. 

Bucky’s flesh’s hand cupped my forehead and pushed my hair away from my eyes. He glared at Steve whose face didn’t show how he was truly feeling.

”Steve, was it necessary to antagonize her that way? She’s hurt! She needs medical attention. I don’t feel like she’s going to be a threat. Not like I was. You never gave up on me and let me prove myself. She deserves the same. If you even try to put her in a cell, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

I looked up at the two men. I could see the unspoken argument going on. Words that weren’t spoken, yet clear as day on their faces. 

”Bucky, you need to back down. You don’t even know this woman.”

”No, I don’t. But I know what depth that Hydra goes to, to make you do what they want. They had her for probably twenty years. You have no clue what hell they can put you through in just one day, one damn hour. Yeah, you’ve read my reports, but you weren’t there. You didn’t go through what I did. Just give her a fucking chance to prove herself. I’ll even be responsible for her. If something goes wrong, it’s on me.”

Silence filled the Quinjet. I knew to keep quiet, this was something significant happening between the two Alpha males. Not necessarily a struggle for dominance per say, but definitely something that’s been brewing between the two for probably a while.

Steve seemed to almost melt at Bucky’s words. A deep sadness filled his eyes. And do I see a tinge of guilt there? 

”Bucky, you know I wouldn’t put her in a cell unless it was necessary. But even you know how unpredictable a Hydra’s weapon can be. Sometimes you can’t even trust your own mind. But you’re right. I do need to give her a chance. If you want to take on the role as her guardian, that’s fine. But I wonder if you can stay neutral, considering your reaction so far with her.”

I looked up at Bucky and he looked down at me. A nerve ticked in his eyebrow. I could see the struggle in his eyes. For my part, I hoped he wouldn’t stay neutral. I desperately wanted him on my side. 

Looking up at the Captain, I couldn’t help but want him on my side as well. Despite our little encounter.

Natasha spoke up and the two men looked at her.

”I’ll help. I’ll be his backup.”

A few moments passed between the three. I almost held my breath, waiting for something to snap and go all to hell. Did I need to fight my way out of here? 

Before I could even register any of those feelings, after a nod from the Captain, I was being picked up off the floor by Bucky and cradled in his arms as if I weighed nothing at all.

He set me back down into the chair as gently as he could. He cringed as I hissed in pain. 

”Don’t worry Luna, you won’t be put in a cage. I promise you. But you gotta trust us too, if you want that trust back. First we’ll get you back to our home and get you fixed up and well again. The rest will come with time. Can you give us that?”

I looked deeply into his eyes and felt a tug at my heart. I knew without a doubt I wanted to trust him. I desperately wanted that trust in return.

”Yes, I can. It won’t come easy. Trust that is. On my part. But, I think I can trust you.”

With a nod, he left me to myself and went back to his seat. The others as well. Steve stayed across from me, his gaze never truly leaving mine. Always watching. Always alert to any signs of danger. But also a look I couldn’t quite place. It was different than how Bucky looked at me, yet it still made my skin prickle.

He was protective of this group of heroes. I couldn’t really blame him for that. I respected him for it. I think he could sense that about me somehow. I caught him slightly smiling at me. I couldn’t help but smile back. 

The trip to their home was a long one. But I knew without a doubt that I was heading where I was meant to. For the first time in a long time, I didn’t feel as if I was being forced into a situation. I was being led, and I followed willingly. 

It gave me a sense of calm that I hadn’t known before. A sense of belonging in this life that wasn’t there prior to today. For the first time I didn’t feel like a noose was around my throat. Any second and it would be tightened. For now...I could breath easily. I only prayed it would last. 

Please, let it last...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Luna  
  


I laid as still as possible on the cold metal table as Bruce and another Asian woman, who’s name I didn’t quite catch, examined my injured hip.

I clenched my teeth and tried not to cry out as they poked and prodded at the burnt skin. Not the first time I’ve been injured and it surely won’t be my last.

Steve stood watch across the room. His expression held worry, but somehow I doubt that it was about me. His eyes kept glancing at Bucky who was determined to hold my hand through the examination.

I couldn’t quite understand those two. It seemed that they were close, but there was a tension between them that I couldn’t quite place. 

I had a basic understanding of who and what the Avengers were. The scientists would talk on occasion. Details though, I didn’t have that. It made me curious to say the least. I mean, I was putting my fate in their hands, it’s only natural I’d want to know more about them.

I hissed at a particularly painful press of fingers on my hip.

”Fuck! Take it easy there Brucie, I may need that hip later.”

He cringed and looked sorry for the pain.

”Sorry about that. The burn is quite severe. Tony’s repulsors usually don’t do this much damage from one hit. But you weren’t necessarily in human form. Maybe your physiology in wolf form is hyper sensitive to that type of energy blast.”

He looked deep in thought as he looked upon my burn. Tony peeked over his shoulder and paled slightly.

”Geeze, sorry Balto, I promise I had phasers on stun.”

I looked up at the man and frowned in total confusion. What did he call me?

Bucky sighed heavily at my side.

”Tony..don’t start.”

”Wait? Who the hell’s Balto?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and walked off, obviously annoyed already to where this conversational path had taken.

”Don’t mind Tony, he likes to give people stupid nicknames.”

Thor, who’d been pretty quiet, except for his insistence that we all needed to celebrate our victorious mission, piped up at the mention of nicknames.

”Aye, he calls me Point Break. I have yet to figure out what this point I’ve broken is, but I’m sure he could afford to replace it.”

I looked up at Bucky in total confusion. Huh? What the hell? Am I among idiots or something?

I watched as Natasha pointed at herself. “Red.”

Then Clint, “Legolas.”

Steve sighed, “Capsicle.”

I looked back up to Bucky, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Manchurian Candidate. Though sometimes he calls me Lefty. Depends on his mood I guess.”

”OooooK, but that doesn’t explain Balto. What the hell is a Balto?”

Tony looked appalled.

”What? You don’t know who Balto is? Ok, fine, ruin my fun. I can’t call you the wolf’s name in The Call of the Wild because it’s name is Buck. That would just cause all kinds of confusion since Captain sour face over there, calls your new boyfriend Buck. So it’s either Balto or Gmork. You pick.”

”Tony!”

The warning coming from Steve had me looking his way. I almost laughed because he did look like Captain sour face. Did I cause that look? 

”Um, how about just calling me Luna? I mean, it is my name after all.”

Tony snorted as if that was just a ludicrous idea.

”Luna, like as in Harry Potter? Hmm, there’s and idea, how about Professor Lupin?”

”But I’m not a Profes..”

Bucky squeezes my hand and I looked up at him.

”It’s pointless, just roll with it Doll.”

I smiled at the nickname HE gave me, his cheeks pinking up slightly. I don’t think he quite meant to call me that. 

I definitely liked it.

Tony took a breath, about to say more, when the Asian Doctor started ushering him away from me.

”That will be enough of that Tony. My patient needs to rest and I doubt she can do that with you around.”

He grumbled but did as he was told.

”Bucky, can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

Both Bucky and my eyes shot over to Steve, who looked even more tense than before. Seriously, what is with this guy? Does he have a permanent stick shoved up his ass or something?

”Can it wait Steve? I want to be here in case..”

”No, I’m afraid it can’t. Out in the hall..please.”

His grip on my hand tightened and then finally released. I missed it’s warmth immediately. 

“I’ll be back Do...Luna. Don’t go running off anywhere.”

I smiled up at him.

”Don’t think I’m going anywhere, anytime soon that is.”

His smile told me he was happy I said what I did. 

I watched as Bucky followed Steve out into the hall. The glass doors slid tightly shut. I couldn’t hear what was being said, despite my great hearing.

Steve’s posture was tall and stiff, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t look very happy. 

Bucky frowned at what Steve was telling him, looking back at me then him. The conversation took a turn, Bucky becoming angry and balling his fists at his side. 

Steve shook his head and tried to relax his body, but you could tell it was only to try to diffuse the situation. Whatever that may be. Which I had a pretty good idea it was about me.

They looked to be almost yelling at the other, Bucky poking Steve’s chest with a metal finger. 

I tried to sit up as I saw Steve grab Bucky’s hand and shove it away from his chest, he was definitely yelling. The two Alpha males were practically chest to chest, faces red with anger.

Bruce pushed me gently back down onto the bed.

”Don’t let what’s going on between those two bother you. They’ll sort it out. They always do.”

I had taken my eyes off of the two men when Bruce spoke. When I turned back around, Bucky was gone and Steve was left standing there alone.

His eyes looked tortured. The look nearly ripped my heart out. He looked near tears. He glanced over at me and saw me watching him. Immediately he schooled his features and walked back into the room. 

His voice sounded gruff as if his emotions were very close to the surface. His jaw clenched as he looked at me.

”Where’s Bucky?”

He looked up at Bruce before answering. 

”He’ll be back shortly. He’s seeing to your new quarters, once you are finished recovering in Medical.”

I didn’t quite believe him. Something about this man made my hackles go up.

”More like you sent him away from me.”

I heard an instrument drop onto the table beside me as Bruce cleaned up after the exam. 

”I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

”Uh, Steve, maybe..”

Bruce obviously didn’t like this kind of confrontational behavior. Well tough shit! If he wants to yell at someone, he can yell at me.

”None of my business? I thinks it’s definitely my business when you sent away the person you deemed to be my guardian while I’m here. Didn’t I hear you correct? Surely my ears didn’t deceive me.”

I rose up and slid off the bed. The sheet that was around my waist, hiding my naked lower half, fell to the floor. He didn’t even look down. Or he just forced himself not to.

”You need to lay back down and let Dr Banner and Dr Cho fix your hip. As for a guardian, Natasha will be taking over that role.”

I could feel my wolf stirring inside me. I couldn’t explain why I knew it was the wolf. I just did. I’ve felt her presence like a shadow since leaving the compound. 

She growled and snarled, just below the surface. My skin almost crawling to let her out. To let her at him.

”No, Natasha is backup. Just so you know, I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to do. You’re not my handler. Nor will you ever be. I don’t know what problem you have with me, but whatever it is, you take it up with me. Leave Bucky out of this!”

A growl left my throat as I stepped closer to him. He stood his ground, which made my wolf almost howl in satisfaction. She wanted a fight. More importantly, she wanted to fight him.

”I’d love nothing more than to leave Bucky out of this. This whole scenario just brings back horrible memories for him that need to stay buried. He feels a deep seeded need to help you. I get that. I do, but at what cost? He can’t be neutral with you, that’s why I’ve sent him away.”

My eyes glowed a yellow gold as I stalked closer. 

”Oh and you can? I doubt it. You’re so full of hate toward Hydra that you can’t even see straight. Well guess what, I hate them too.”

”Yeah, hated them so much that you were going to help them take over the government, impersonate the President and hand the U.S. over to Hydra rule. And you wonder why I don’t trust Bucky around you. If you even try to hurt him..”

I snarled, my canines already beginning to elongate. I tried my best to hold off the change that my wolf wanted. 

”You fucking hypocrite! You want to protect him, yet hold him back. You claim to care about him, but to me, you’re only hurting him. I don’t want to help Hydra, I never did! Do you think for one moment that probably five year old me, with heavy chains around my neck and forced to shift for the first time, wanted to take over the government? Do you think that five year old me thought of anything other than hoping I would die because the pain was so bad I couldn’t even breathe?!”

His eyes widened at what I revealed. His stance not as threatening as before, yet still defensive.

”I’m sorry that happened to you. I am. I’m just worrie..”

I couldn’t hold off the change any longer. My remaining clothing ripped free from my body as I shifted back into my wolf form. My fur bristled with anger, hurt and also fear.   


Steve pulled his shield from his back and held it in front of him as I stalked him across the room. Saliva dripped from my fangs. I have never felt my wolf so out of control than I was around this man. 

Natasha and Thor came running into the room. She stood before Steve with her hands out, trying to calm me down.

”Luna, just calm down. This isn’t how to solve this. We’re not here to hurt you.”

”Natasha! Back away, she doesn’t want you, she wants me.”

He tried to push her out of the way, only for her to glare at Steve over her shoulder as if he were an idiot.

I forgot to clock Thor on my radar and soon found the huge man on top of me, Wrestling me to the ground.

His thick trunk sized arm was wound around my throat, the other wrapped around my body, pulling me back and away from my target.

”Come on Luna, let’s not do this!”

I bucked and fought Thor, snapping at his face and throat. My wolf was out for blood.

The pain in my hip was long forgotten. Adrenaline pumped through my veins just as prevalent as the anger.

Thor managed to clasp his large hand around my muzzle and close my mouth. His weight was starting to be too much for me. 

I needed to shift. To something a bit bigger...or perhaps...

I heard those around me gasping as I began to change my form.

My body began to shrink, thick white fur disappearing and forming scales. Long paws disappeared. My new long body wrapped itself around Thor and began to squeeze. My giant Anaconda was thicker than Thor’s massive thighs.   
  


”Um...guys..a little help here!”

The latter part of his words strained from being squeezed so tightly.

At this point, Clint and Tony had entered the room and was trying to talk me down. 

My snake eyes glared at Tony when his suit encased his body and his repulsors were aimed my way.

_Just try and shoot me again, I dare you!_

I hiss and whipped my head back around to glare at the Captain.

Thor managed to get his hands free from my clutches, gripping me just below my head and slammed me into the floor.

”Enough Luna! Calm down.”

My jaws snapped at him as he held me down. My body seizing up in pain as he shot electricity through me. The hot searing jolt caused me to forcefully change back into my human and very naked form.

I trembled all over and tried to breath from the force of Thor’s grip around my neck. He released me, only to grab my wrists and pin them to the floor by my head.

The room came to a stand still. The only sounds were mine and Thor’s harsh breathing. 

I must have been pretty oxygen deprived, because the one voice I heard surely didn’t match the body I heard it coming from.

”Is there a reason Thor’s laying on top of a naked woman and you’re all watching? I mean, I’m all for sexual expressions of all sorts, but this seems a bit sideways for this group.”

I frowned at the raccoon that was talking. 

What kind of fucked up circus did I find myself in?!

Bucky came running in behind the talking raccoon. His eyes wide at the scene before him.

”What the hell went on in here? Jesus! Thor! Get off of her!”

He looked down at me and truly took in my nakedness, his eyes widening briefly, before a grin took over as he looked me over.

I growled and he slowly released me.

”Are we good here?”

I pushed him the rest of the way off me and tried to pull myself up off the floor. My legs not quite wanting to work right after that electric shock.

Bucky rushes to my side, helping me to stand, then wrapping the sheet around my shoulders.

I heard him turn around to look at Steve.

”God dammit Steve! I left like you wanted, so explain to me how this all happened? You said you’d make sure she was taken care of. Walking in and finding her naked under Thor, isn’t exactly what I expected to be going on.”

I reached around and pressed a hand to his back, getting his attention.

”Don’t blame Steve. I let my temper get away from me. This is my fault. I..I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m not normally so unstable. Especially with shifting. I feel so out of sorts ever since I left the compound. I feel like I’m crawling in my own skin.”

My knees gave out. Thankfully Bucky was able to catch me. He lifted me up off the floor and laid me down upon the bed, making sure my naked body was properly covered.

I shivered all over as the adrenaline in my body began to fade, making my teeth chatter.

Bruce and the other Doctor, who I learned was named Cho, forced everyone out of Medical. Steve included. 

Bruce tried to assure me that they would do whatever they could to help me get the answers I seek. 

I was given a sedative to help calm down, since my nerves felt as if they were hypersensitive. Bruce held my hand and smiled gently at me as the drug began to take affect.

”Just sleep, you need your rest. You’ll be right as rain when you wake up.”

I woke up, blinking away the heaviness in my eyes from the drugs. It took me a few moments to fully focus on the face currently looking down at me.

It wasn’t who I had expected it to be.

Steve.

The drugs still in my system must be numbing my senses, because I didn’t feel the need to rip him a new one when I saw him.

He tried to give me a smile, though it was tight and almost forced.

”Welcome back. Feel better?”

I looked around and found myself in a different part of Medical. It appeared to be a private room, with a window and everything. The bed was soft and warm. Much different than the bed I was put to sleep on.

My voice sounded gravely as I spoke, as if it hadn’t been used in quite a while.

”How long was I asleep?”

He sat on the edge of my bed.

”A week.”

My eyes widened in shock. A week?! What? 

”Wait, a week? Why? I was just going to rest for a while, until I felt better. Why was I out so long?”

I tried to sit up and was surprised that Steve actually gripped me under my arms and helped me. I was stunned slightly into silence. Our eyes held each other’s gaze for a few brief moments before he pulled back and sat back down.

”Bruce found out some things, and he felt it best to keep you sedated until the danger passed.”

I had to admit, I felt calmer for some reason. It made me wonder what happened.

”Danger? What was wrong with me?”

He sighed and stood up, pulling a chair over next to the bed and sat back down.

”Did you know that you were never fully human? Not even before you were taken?”

I looked at him like he’d grown another head. What is he trying to tell me? Not human? What the hell am I?

”No..I, I didn’t know. I just assumed. I mean, I didn’t change until Hydra took me. If I wasn’t human, what was I?”

Steve began to explain to me what Bruce found out. I was born different. I was a Wolf Shifter. A rare species that usually lived in folklore or horror movies. They believe it’s where the belief in werewolves came from. 

Hydra found me after a long search. Determined to harness my shifting ability and turn me into their newest weapon.

”When we took you from the Hydra compound, we weren’t aware that they were giving you hormonal suppressants in your food and water. Once you left and weren’t under its affects anymore, your baser instincts of the wolf shifter began to emerge.”

I rubbed my face with both hands, trying to come to grips with everything he was telling me. 

”What instincts exactly?”

”You’re of age, physically, to take a mate. Your hormones were causing you to imprint on your possible mate. Which I’m assuming was Bucky. Your aggression toward me and the others were a direct response to that. Your wolf was seeing us as a threat. Especially me.”

I remember feeling so out of control with anger toward him. My wolf wanted to rip him to shreds. I definitely didn’t feel that way anymore. If anything I felt my normal usual self.

”Sorry about that. I’m had no idea. Man! I really wanted to rip you to pieces.”

He laughed a bit under his breath and gave me a half grin. It made his face ease some of the tension that was previously there.

”Yeah, I definitely felt the aggression. So did Thor for that matter. And he loves snakes.”

I cringed as I remembered what I did to Thor.

”Oh man, I owe him an apology.”

He actually laughed. 

”No, actually, I think he liked that confrontation a little too much. If you know what I mean?”

Oh yeah, I was naked. I seem to remember his approving gaze.

”Ah, I see. So, where do we go from here?”

He stood up and looked out the window that was next to my bed. He took a moment before answering.

”Without causing a fight, I still don’t think it’s the best idea that Bucky be responsible for you while you’re here. So, I’ll be taking on that role. I hope you can understand why. Hydra tortured him for nearly seventy years and made him into a mindless killing machine. I can’t risk any kind of set back. I just...can’t.”

His eyes became sad again. This time I didn’t feel angry with him.

I tried to figure out where he was coming from. Is that just a friend looking out for a friend? Do people really do that for each other? Or was there something else going on that I hadn’t thought of.

For some reason I felt it was more.

”I don’t want to hurt anyone. Well, ya know, when I’m not all worked up on wolf hormones that is. So, I take it I won’t be going back into a cell?”

He shook his head.

”No. No cage. I reacted badly when you came here. I should have handled my..I should have reacted better. So I do apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for.”

He turned and went to the door to leave, turning halfway around to look back at me.

”Once you’re up to it, I’ll be back to show you to your new quarters. Get you settled in.”

I watched him go, but I couldn’t help but feel that there was a lot left unsaid. I may not feel hostile toward him about Bucky, but I still felt as if he were hiding something.

I was deep in thought about the whole ordeal, when a voice carried in from the doorway.

”Hey Wolf girl. I hear you’re breaking out of here soon. We should hang out. It’ll be fun. Clothing optional, of course.”

  
I gawked are the raccoon as it made gun hands at me then proceeded to wink, walking out before I had a chance to react.

Am I still in dreamland?! How fucking strong of a sedative did they give me? 

I was still in shock when Bucky came walking into my room, knocking on the door jam as he did.

”Up for visitors?”

Hormones or not, his smile still does something to me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

”Um, I’m not sure I’m well. I think I just saw a talking raccoon.”

He laughed and came to sit on my bed. The same place Steve was just a few minutes before.

”No, I’m afraid you are quite well and not insane. That was Rocket. He’s uh..well, he’s different. But definitely real.”

”He gave me gun hands and winked at me.”

He laughed even harder. 

”You’re weirded out over a talking raccoon? The woman who can turn into a wolf, among other things.”

Well when he puts it that way. I guess it’s not so strange at all.

I looked up at Bucky and resisted the urge to bury my face in the bend of his neck like I did back at the Hydra compound. I remember what his smell did to me, how it made me feel.

It was Steve’s face in my head that stopped me. 

“OK, you have a point. There aren’t any other talking animals around, is there?”

He at first said no, then retracted that statement.

”Well, technically Groot isn’t an animal. He’s a tree. I’m sure you’ll meet him later.”

A talking tree?! Holy Shit!

”I think I need more sedative. Maybe I’ll wake up again and not be crazy. Man! Just when I think I’ve got shit figured out. I find out I’m a werewolf and a raccoon and tree can talk. You’re not really a woman or anything are you?”

He shook his head, his long hair brushing over his shoulders as he did so.

”No, definitely not a woman. Why? You want me to be one?”

His voice was definitely flirtatious. Well, if he’s gonna flirt...what’s the harm in flirting back?

”No, of course not. I think you’re fine, just the way you are. Very very fine.”

His smile lit up his whole face.

”You flirting with me Luna?”

My cheeks pinked up. I couldn’t seem to help myself around him. Hormones or not, he was hot as hell.

”Is that a bad thing?”

He reached out and took my hand in his, leaned down and kissed my knuckles.

”No, definitely not a bad thing. Not to me anyway.”

I pulled my hand free, but could still feel the heat of his lips upon my skin.

”I don’t think Steve would approve though.”

He groaned and sat up straighter.

”Steve. Steve doesn’t approve of a lot of things when it comes to me. Sometimes I just wish he’d admit that he...you know what, that’s not important. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

Wait, what was he going to say?

”That Steve what? What do you want him to admit? Is he like infatuated with you are something?”

I laughed at the joke, but stopped when Bucky didn’t reciprocate. His eyes looked pained, as if I’d definitely hit a nerve.

Wait? Did I just accidentally hit the damn nail right on the head? Is Steve into Bucky? I mean, that would explain him being overprotective of him. Even his aggression toward me when I was practically all over Bucky when I got here.

Is Steve jealous?!

I was about to ask that very question, when Bucky changed the subject to my new living quarters. The question still hanging in the air between us.

Long after Bucky left, I was alone to think about everything. 

As much as I wanted to dwell on the fact that a raccoon and a tree can talk, like I was part of a damn Disney movie, I instead kept thinking about Steve and Bucky.

What have I stumbled upon? Are they lovers? Ex-lovers? Maybe it’s an unspoken thing. It was like my own private soap opera that I desperately wanted to find out how it all ended.

It’s not surprising that I dreamed of Steve and Bucky having sex. It left me feeling warm all over. Perhaps they haven’t suppressed my hormones as much as they wanted to.

I had to admit, dreaming of them two together was hot as hell! I mean stranger things have happened. Today’s experiences proof of that.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat perfectly still on the Communal room couch as the two soldiers came in. Well, except for occasionally shoving popcorn in my mouth. The buttery and salty goodness making me lick my fingertips.

Natasha sat next to me and reached into the giant bowl I had clutched in my lap. My eyes briefly darted down to her hand and then back up to the live action movie playing out that had nothing to do with the actual movie we were about to watch.

“Why are you watch...”

”Shhh!! It’s just getting good.”

She scooted in closer and whispered.

”You know this movie’s been playing out for many years, right? Good luck getting any kind of climax. Especially tonight.”

I snorted and continued to watch.

”Yes, but you’re not as invested in this as I am.”

Bucky was pouring himself a drink at the bar, Steve standing next to him. It appeared they were having a casual conversation, to the naked eye. But I’ve learned several things these last few weeks.

With these two, nothing is truly what it seems. 

Steve nudged Bucky, and they both exchanged smiles that only seemed to be reserved for each other. 

Bucky took a drink of his Scotch, from the look of the golden amber drink in the glass, and laughed at something Steve was saying. 

I reached out suddenly and gripped the hand currently grabbing popcorn out of the bowl. It just so happen to be Natasha’s.

”What? What’s going o...Holy Shit!”

We both stared wide eyed at the two men. Popcorn literally was hanging out of my gaping mouth.

Bucky had laughed so hard that his drink had dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin and into his beard. We watched as Steve swiped his thumb across Bucky’s chin, collecting the liquid. 

Bucky’s mouth nearly looked identical to mine and Natasha’s, hung open and in shock as Steve brought that thumb up to his own mouth and sucked the alcohol off.

We both saw Steve and Bucky blush. They fucking blushed!! 

”Finally!!”

I didn’t realize I had screamed until everyone, and I mean everyone turned my way. Including Steve and Bucky. 

Whatever intimate moment they were sharing, came to a crashing halt. 

Dammit!

Steve ducked his head to hide his blush, but Bucky looked at me with such a quizzical expression.

”What? Finally what?”

I laughed nervously and tried to play off the whole thing as excitement for the upcoming movie. 

”I’m just excited that’s all. I mean, movie night, it’s awesome! Let’s get this party started.”

I turned around and mouthed at Natasha.

’Holy fucking shit!’

She looked just as surprised as I did.

“What’s going on with you two tonight?”

Clint flopped down next to Natasha and reached over both of us to grab a handful of popcorn.

As he leaned over Natasha’s lap, she cupped his ear and whispered to him. I’m assuming it’s what we saw, because Clint’s eyes went wide and glanced back at them. 

”No shit? Really? Wow, I call that progress if you ask me.”

Apparently I’m not the only one in this rag tag group that has noticed something off with those two.

Bucky and Steve came into the seating area and sat down in front of us. We’d set out blankets along the floor to stretch out if needed. 

I maneuvered Bucky to sit between my legs and lean back against the couch. He quickly learned that I loved to play with his hair during our weekly movie night.

Steve sat in front of Natasha, though her legs were securely tucked under her. 

I reached for Bucky’s hair, only to have my hands grabbed mere inches from his silky locks. 

”Clean your hands first Doll, one night of having butter in my hair, is quite enough.”

I groaned and jumped off the couch, quickly running to the bathroom and washed my hands.

I went to dry my hands and I felt slightly warm all over. As if the bathroom’s temperature was warmer than anywhere else in the Compound.

Grabbing a rag, I dampened it with cold water and pressed it to my face and neck, cooling down my heated flesh. 

That’s odd. I don’t normally get overheated. In fact, my shifter body is very adaptable to changing temperatures. Hence my ability to shift from a warm blooded animal to a cold blooded one.

Once I felt like the hot flash had passed, I went back into the main room. Tony looked agitated at having to wait.

”About time Wolfgang (yeah, he changed my nickname again), we were starting to think you fell in. Sit your hiney down.”

I rolled my eyes, which of course I shouldn’t have done. I didn’t see where I was going and tripped over someone’s shoes. 

I face planted right onto Bucky’s lap. My face definitely pressed right into his crotch. 

His arms circled me and he jumped at the contact with his cock. He let out a loud “Oof!” 

”You ok?”

I blushed and nodded, resisting the urge to bury my face into his musky smell. My entire body heating up at the contact of his hands.

I happen to look up and see Steve glaring at me. He tried to hide his expression, but I definitely caught the look.

I cleared my throat, blushing even harder as I took my seat back.

Natasha smirked at me and nudged me in the ribs, giving me a wink. You can’t hide anything from her. I learned that very quickly. 

Since she’s been my so called guardian through my time here, we’ve gotten to know each other pretty darn well. Well, as much as she will let me know.

Steve gave over his duties to her about a few days into helping me acclimate. He claimed he was busy. 

Busy my ass!

She found out how attracted I was to Bucky. Though I did try my best to keep my distance. Only out of curiosity of what was going on, or not going on between the two Super Soldiers.

Call it morbid curiosity. Sure I wanted Bucky, but not at the expense of hurting Steve. Despite how we got along, or didn’t, I found that I cared about how he feels.

Anytime I’d mention Bucky or even hint at flirting with him, Steve would become withdrawn and agitated. He would become short with me and almost to the point of rude.

Natasha once suggested that I was secretly hiding an attraction to Steve as well. Of course I shut that down immediately, reminding her about how we don’t get along that well. 

She just shook her head and laughed at my reaction. 

The movie began to play and I got comfortable, putting my bare legs on either side of Bucky’s body. 

A few minutes into the film, I couldn’t resist any longer and began to comb my fingers through Bucky’s hair.

He let out a low groan as I lightly scraped my nails along his scalp. He grabbed my legs and slipped them onto his shoulders, sliding his hands up and down my shins and calves.

I could feel my body heating up from his touch. His small sounds of pleasure were spurring me on, making my nails dig just a tad harder into him. 

A shifting to my left had my attention taken away from the screen and onto Steve. Though the room was darkened, I could almost make out the pink dusting his pale cheeks.

What caught my eye most was his slight shifting as if uncomfortable.

Natasha nudged my leg and I looked up at her. She grinned and pointed to Steve. 

I looked a bit closer at him, realizing that the reason he was shifting around, was because he was trying to adjust himself in his sweat pants.

Steve was turned on. It certainly wasn’t from the wholesome Disney movie we were currently watching. If it was, I’d be a little bit more concerned about Steve than I already was.

It had to be from the sounds Bucky was making. It HAD to be! 

I winked at Natasha and even though good sense was telling me that what I was planning wasn’t a good idea, I still did it anyway.

She of course just leaned back into the couch, grabbed more popcorn, and enjoyed the double feature playing out. 

Hell, this is the best movie night that has ever existed.

I scooted up closer to the back of Bucky’s head, it was pressed against my lower belly, my bare feet laid on his thick muscular thighs. 

His grip on my calves tightened slightly, his body stiffening. He could tell I was up to something.

My fingers began to work their magic again in his hair. His body melting immediately, another low moan left his throat. Thankfully it wasn’t loud enough for anyone else not directly in our tiny circle to hear.

Steve definitely did though.

I saw his eyes cut over to Bucky as his head tilted back, exposing his throat. My toes were massaging his thighs. A look down had my blood near boiling as I saw the affect I was having on Bucky as well. A definite tent was forming in his sweats as well.

This just became even more interesting. 

I knew I should stop. I felt as if I were playing with fire, and not just the one I felt brewing inside me.

My hands began to wonder, down from his scalp to his neck, massaging the tight corded muscles. I could feel his breathing increase, pulse hammering away like a freight train.

My left foot began to slide over, mere millimeters from touching his cock. 

Just as I barely felt the warmth of his member, Steve suddenly shot up off the floor and stormed out of the Communal room. 

Everyone looked up and after him like he’d lost his mind. Tony rolled his eyes from his chair piled high with pillows.

”Who knew Cap would have a problem with a woman impersonating a soldier? Thought he was a little more open minded than that.”

I rolled my eyes. 

I felt horrible. I took things way too far, this was all my fault. 

Bucky groaned and made to stand up.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear.

”This is my fault, let me go talk to him. I’ll meet up with you later, ok?”

He looked up at me, and though he looked upset at Steve’s reaction, I could still see the heat from my touches in his eyes.

Natasha pat my leg and gave me a smile of encouragement.

”Told you this would happen.”

Yeah, yeah, I know. Boy did I know. But it didn’t stop me from playing, did it? Nope!

I felt so guilty as I walked out after Steve. How will I ever get him to forgive me? I wanted to get a reaction out of him, but I didn’t want to hurt him.

I figured he went to his quarters, so that’s where I headed. I could hear him pacing inside as I reached up to knock. 

His pacing stopped and he growled out, “Go away!”

Sighing, I rapped on his door again.

”Come on Steve, open up, it’s just me. Can we talk? Please?”

There was a pause in his pacing and I thought for sure he would let me in. 

”I have nothing to say to you Luna. Go back to the movie. Go back to Bucky.”

His voice cracked on the mention of Bucky’s name. 

I became agitated. All I wanted was to talk. Surely he can do that.

”Open up Steve! Talk to me, don’t be a pussy.”

The door swung open and he grabbed me, yanking me inside, slamming the door behind me. My back hit the wall and he invaded my personal space, his hands on my upper arms, pinning me there.

”Fine, you want to talk, we’ll talk! What the hell were you doing in there? Groping Bucky like he was your play thing? Do you have any thought to how Bucky feels? How I fe..You know what, just leave!”

He pushes away from the wall and gripped me painfully around my upper arm and tried to force me to the door and out.

I definitely wasn’t having any of his attitude. The fire brewing inside me only intensified. It’s like I couldn’t help myself to what happened next.

Using my enhanced strength, I pulled out of his grasp and slammed him hard against the wall. 

”Don’t you dare manhandle me, unless you plan on getting your ass kicked, then go right ahead!”

Like a snap of fingers, he was on me. Turning me around and pressing my front into the door, arm twisted behind my back.

”You have been nothing but trouble since you came here. Playing with Bucky’s emotions! You have no regard for anyone’s feelings but your own. You selfish Bitch!”

Oh no the hell he didn’t!

I growled and pulled my arm free, clocking him in the jaw with the back of my head. He scrambled back from the pain, giving me ample time to tackle him to the floor.

I was practically foaming at the mouth, my wolf howling in satisfaction. She had been dormant for a while now, but fighting Steve made her awaken and come alive.

He was panting and his heated stare was damn near searing. 

”Selfish? Selfish!! Look who’s talking. You only want Bucky to want you and only you. But since you’re too damn much of a pussy, all you do is follow Bucky around like a puppy. A puppy with a constant hard on for his so called best friend!”

He was so angry, I thought for sure he would wolf out like I was about to any second. 

To angle my point home, I reached down and grabbed his cock through his sweatpants. It was hard as a rock, throbbing in my palm.

”Look at you, so fucking hard for your precious Bucky. Just admit it! You want to fuck him. You want nothing more than to bury your hard aching cock deep inside his hot ass. Admit it!!”

I was screaming in his face, all the while stroking him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, alarm bells were sounding, especially when he only got harder from my touch.

He hissed and ground his head into the floor, a gasp leaving his throat from my touch. 

He cried out and flipped our position, pinning me to the floor below him, his hot breath fanning my face. He transferred both of my hands into one of his and held me tight.

I growled and buckled against him, trying to get free, but his strength was too much for me. 

Then his right hand went to my throat and he squeezed.

It wasn’t enough to choke me, but dammit my wolf howled inside me. She was...happy! 

What the actual fuck?!?

I stared up at Steve, my wolf immediately giving up, trembling below his hands. She wanted this, she wanted to be dominated. 

Fuck! My wolf was craving an Alpha.

It was craving...Steve!

She wanted an Alpha strong enough to take her down, make her submit. That’s why she was so hostile about Steve. It wasn’t about Bucky, it was about searching for her perfect mate. 

_Mine!_

I gaped at him, my wolf staking her claim. It was then that I realized what had happened. I chose Bucky as my mate, but my wolf...she chose Steve.

Holy fucking shitballs!!

My Wolf was practically vibrating inside me, needing and craving his dominance. That heat spread through my body and felt as if I were melting into the floorboards. 

I whined and arched under Steve, needing him to touch me. Everywhere his body connected with mine was set ablaze.

His eyes burned brightly with deep passion as he looked down at me. I could feel his heart pounding, his breathing ragged and uneven. He was just affected by this as I was.

”Steve..”

I barely got his name out before his mouth descended upon mine. His lower half arching against my core making me growl with need.

Muscles twitched as I fought his grip, feeling the intense need to turn and present for my Alpha..my mate. I needed him to take me here and now, fuck me so hard that all I could feel was him.

His hand left my throat and left a scorching path down my body. When he gripped me hard in between my legs, I was positive he could feel how soaking wet I was through the thin pajama shorts I was wearing.

My nipples were so sensitive as they rubbed against my shirt and his chest. It made me ache even more for his cock. 

I felt sweat dripping down my forehead and into my hair. I felt like I was literally on fire. I’d never felt anything like it before. 

His mouth latched onto my neck and I practically convulsed, especially when he nibbled at the juncture where my shoulder and neck met. 

My wolf howled and forced me to stretch my neck as far back as possible, opening myself up. She wanted him to bite me, claim me as his own.

My nails clawed at his back as he released my hands, trying to push up his tshirt, needing to feel his skin. I needed to feel his naked flesh on mine.

I hooked my legs around his hips and pulled him harder against my core. He moaned and rolled his hips, grinding hard, making me cry out his name. 

  
I felt as if I were about to bust. I needed him inside me so bad. I’d never felt such a hunger for sex before in my entire life.

”Fuck! Steve, please, I need you!”

I squealed as his hand shoved down the front of my shorts, his fingers sliding through my wet heat. He growled against my throat, nipping and sucking at the skin as his fingers drew moan after moan out of me.

I humped his hand, stilling only briefly as he plunged two thick fingers inside me without any warning.

My scream was one of pure pleasure, but also quite a bit of pain. I’d never been penetrated before, even by my own fingers, let alone another man. 

He stilled suddenly, his body trembling over mine. I tried to roll my hips and force him further inside me, only to have him pull completely away from me, fingers and all.

He sat back on his heels, chest heaving, his body glistening with sweat...my blood on his fingers.

His eyes went from his hand to me and I could see the question in his eyes. 

”Steve, it’s ok, it doesn’t matter. Please, come back to me.”

I pulled myself up and reached for him, only to have him stand up and walk away from me. He looked almost panicked, as if he’d done something wrong.

”Luna...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..I didn’t mean to..”

Just as I opened my mouth to respond to him, his door opened and made me jump from the sudden intrusion.

Bucky came walking in and looked at us both. It was clear as day what had been going on.

Steve’s hair was a wreck and so was mine. Our lips kiss swollen and red, his marks still aching on my neck. Not to mention Steve’s raging hard on.

Steve looked mortified at Bucky seeing us this way.

”Bucky...I, I can explain.”

I wasn’t about to hide from this. This wasn’t wrong. In fact it felt very very right. I just needed them both to see that.

”Explain what Steve? Explain how I come here, hoping I’m not breaking up a fight, only to find you two looking like you’ve been making out. Why the hell do you have blood on your hand?”

Steve looked down at his hand and back at me, his face burning a bright shade of red. He quickly walked into his kitchen and ran his hands under the water in the sink. 

Bucky turned his attention toward me, confusion and hurt written all over his face.

”Luna, what’s going on? One minute you’re flirting with me and about to practically make me cum in my sweats during Mulan for fuck’s sake, then the next you’re trying to fuck Steve? What the hell? I thought there was something between us? I thought..”

”Bucky, there is something between us, you know there is. I know you feel it every single time we touch. Steve, well, Steve was a shock. My wolf, she, well, she wants him. She’s claimed him as hers. So, have I. But I want you too. I also know you want Steve, just as much as he wants you.”

Steve had just came back into the room and both men froze. Bucky blushed and looked up at Steve then back at me.

”You don’t know what you’re talking about. Steve doesn’t want me that way. If he did, he’d tell me. It’s not like that between u..”

”She’s right.”

Bucky’s mouth clamped shut with an audible click. Steve’s voice was barely over a whisper. His head lowered almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

”What? What did you say?”

I came closer to Bucky and took his arm, pulling him closer toward Steve. By God, I was determined to see these two go at it if it’s the last thing I do. 

”Steve, tell him. He deserves to know.”

He looked up and I could see tears in his eyes. He looked tortured. But he met Bucky’s gaze head on.

”Bucky...I..”

Bucky had a hopeful look on his face, as if he’s waited his whole life for what he was about to say. 

But then it all came crashing down.

”I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

He practically ran to the door to leave, but Bucky wasn’t having any of it. He reached out and gripped his arm, pulling him around and pushing him against the wall.

”No, you don’t walk out on me. If you have something to say to me, you need to tell me. She’s right, I deserve to know. We’ve been dancing around each other since we were teenagers. Do you feel something for me? Something other than friendship? Dammit Steve! I’m not gonna break! Just tell me, I need to know.”

A tear slid down Steve’s cheek as the two men stared into each other’s eyes.

Finally, Steve spoke.

”I’m irrevocably and hopelessly in love with you. I have been since I knew what love was.”

My jaw literally dropped.

I had hoped for a confession of wanting to fuck each other’s brains out, but love...Holy shit!!

”Why didn’t you say something?”

Bucky’s voice was so gentle.

”At first I was terrified of how I felt. Where we came from, the times as they were. But then, when I got you back after so many years, I was scared to death of just losing you all over again. You struggled so hard to get your life back. I didn’t want to burden you with my feelings. Then, when Luna showed up, I could see your attraction to her. I didn’t want to ruin that for you, even though it was killing me inside.”

He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing his tears away. 

”Steve, I wish you would have told me. All these years. Dammit Steve, I’m in love with you too. Can’t you see that? The way your touch affects me? I work so damn hard to get my life back, so I can spend it with you. You damn moron!”

Steve’s eyes shot up and within two breaths, they were on each other, kissing like they would never get another chance. Steve’s shirt was history, ripped from his body like tissue paper.

I literally shivered at the sight. I’d never seen anything hotter in my entire life. I wanted to join in, but I knew this was their time. They needed this time together. 

As much as I hated to leave, I knew I needed to. My wolf growled at me, unhappy with my decision. 

Bucky had just shoved his metal hand down Steve’s sweatpants and gripped his hard cock as I quietly opened the door. Steve was moaning Bucky’s name as I slipped out of the room and silently closed the door behind me.

I fought back tears of my own as I made my way to my own quarters. I was happy for them both. They deserved to be happy. Even if I wasn’t part of the equation.

My wolf growled again and my skin crawled, but I fought her down.

When I made it back to my room, I screamed at my wolf.

”What would you have me do? They love each other! How do I compete with that? Just because we’ve claimed them, doesn’t mean they have claimed us. Love is a two way street. Sometimes we don’t get what we want. For once, just shut the fuck up!!”

I felt her submit to my will, but knew she was not happy about it. If she were in a physical form before me, she would be curled up whining in a corner somewhere. I wasn’t far from it.

I just needed to keep reminding myself that I helped these two amazing men find their way to each other. That’s all that matters. It’s all that should matter.

So why was my heart breaking?

I slid the floor and began to cry. I couldn’t hold back anymore if I tried. 

So this is what a broken heart feels like. It fucking sucked!


	4. Chapter 4

I battled with my wolf for nearly three days about Bucky and Steve. She whined and protested like a petulant child that didn’t get her way.

I know it was three days, because that’s how long the two Super Soldiers were held up in Steve’s quarters after I left.

Anyone walking by that room knew without a shadow of a doubt what those two were doing in there. They weren’t exactly quiet about it.

Perhaps I should feel hurt and left out at not being included. 

What the hell and I talking about?! Of course I feel hurt and left out. Dammit! I invested weeks into watching those two like a damn stalker, nudging here and there to try and get a reaction from them.

Then, when they finally do...it’s all ‘See ya Luna! We’re gonna go fuck like bunnies now. It’s been swell!’ 

Ok, so technically they didn’t say that, but it felt like it. To top it all off, everyone’s been tiptoeing around me like I’m about to go rabid.

So what if I growl sometimes or suddenly go Wolf in the middle of a conversation, it’s not like I’m snapping at people. Much.

My wolf is nothing but unruly and only getting worse as the days go on. Especially when she knows what Steve and Bucky are doing. God knows I can even smell them.

”Why do you talk about your Wolf as if she’s a totally different person?”

I pulled myself out of my inner turmoil enough to acknowledge Rocket speaking to me. He was standing on a stool behind the bar, mixing himself a very strong looking drink.

Still not quite sure what to think of the dude, or his tree sidekick. Not to mention you can’t understand a single damn thing he says. 

’I am Groot.’ How in any realm of reality does that mean so many different things?! 

“I guess because she feels like it most of the time. When I’m in that form, sometimes it’s like instinct takes over. It’s hard to explain.”

He scratches his hairy cheek and thought about what I’d said.

”Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. Would explain all the growling. I guess your wolf is kind of a grumpy pain in the as...”

”I am Groot.”

Groot just so happen to walk in at that moment, head stuck in a hand held video game.

”Don’t defend her, she tried to pee on you!”

I cringed at the memory.

”Yeah, not one of my stellar moments. I didn’t sleep well and she was agitated. Not a good combination.”

Natasha sat down beside me at the bar where I was currently trying to drown my sorrows. Though all I can seem to think about is how the two men had acted the last time they were here, standing right across from where I currently sat. 

”You need to pull yourself out of this funk you’re in, and I have a great idea how to do that.”

I peeked up at the redhead and rolled my eyes, wishing she’d just go away like everyone else. No one wants to be around me anymore. Not that I blame them.

After nearly two decades of isolation and loneliness, I was loving being around normal..Uh, semi-normal...normal-ish, hmm, well, people again. I missed their company greatly. Hell I even missed Steve’s scowl and general fowl mood when I’m around. You know, when he wasn’t trying to grind his cock into my very soul.

”Oh do tell, oh wise-one of sanity and all things peachy keen greatness.”

Rocket snorted in laughter as he stirred his beverage. Natasha just smiled that way she does, brushing off my attitude.

Damn her! I kinda wanted a fight and her calm attitude wasn’t helping me in that department.

”You need to gain your power back, and I just so happen to know how you can do that. Plus, I think you’ll be very good at it.”

Swiveling on the stool, I took in her calm demeanor and eyed her suspiciously. I wondered what she has in mind?

”Hmm, something I’m good at? Would it be humping Thor’s axe while I was in wolf form?”

She couldn’t help but grin wide at that comment. Rocket on the other hand nearly choked on his drink.

”You what?! Whoa! Whoa whoa and whoa! You gotta elaborate on that sweet cheeks. This I gotta hear.”

I motioned to Natasha as I continued to drink my Vodka and Orange juice. 

She sighed and looked at Rocket. I could tell she was trying to not burst out laughing as she told him what happened.

”Apparently, Luna’s Wolf is sexually frustrated. She took a shining to Thor’s axe last night. Big guy nearly cried. You’d think she’d violated him or something. It was quite comical. I’d never seen Thor search so hard for Lysol wipes. It was extremely funny, like some hilarious gif you see on the internet. All hips and so much thrusting.”

I held up my drink.

”In her defense, we were drunk. Which, if you don’t mind, I’m working on round two of said drunkenness.”

”Five.”

”Ugh! Ok, round five. There, happy?”

”Superbly.”

I snorted.

”Nosey bitch.”

She pokes me in the side, making me squeak at the ticklish spot.

”Horny bitch.”

All I could do was shrug and nod in agreement. She definitely wasn’t wrong. 

Rocket was beside himself with laughter, forgetting about his drink and nearly falling off the stool he was currently standing on to reach everything.

Ok, even I had to admit the story was funny. Not every day you jump a God’s..Uh..Tool. 

I nearly sprayed my screwdriver out my nostrils at the thought. 

Poor Thor, he’ll never let me near Stormbreaker again that’s for sure.

Once the laughter died down, she leaned over to try and get my attention again.

”Well, are you up for a little adventure? Trust me, this will give you a high that no amount of alcohol can match.”

”No drug dealing on Avengers property Red. At least not without sharing with your friends first. Not that I’m pro drugs or anything, just so we’re clear.”

He sauntered, or more like strut up to the bar and looked down at my drink, giving me a slight roll of his eyes.

”Really? It’s nine in the morning. I would have to say that’s not a proper diet. Though kudos on the orange juice part, at least you’re getting your vitamins.”

Natasha shot him a look that screamed ‘Hypocrisy’ and it made me grin wickedly. 

”Like you’re one to talk Tony.”

He shrugged and walked off behind the bar, grabbing a water bottle out of the mini fridge.

”I take care of my body now. I am a father and need to make sure I’m around for a very long time. Getting smashed before eleven in the morning isn’t conducive of that. That and Pepper would lose her mind. I’m all about self preservation.”

Disregarding his attempt at making me stop drinking, I ticked back my glass and let the liquid slide down my throat, the delicious burn and tangy aftertaste making me hum in approval.

”Well?”

Is she still on this whole me getting my power back idea? 

”So, color me intrigued. How do I get my so called power back?”

She grinned and I had a slight ripple of fear grip me at the glint in her eye. 

She got up from her stool and I watched her walk away. I assumed she wanted me to follow her, so I did. Slightly disappointed that I couldn’t feel the affects of the alcohol yet.

After a quick trip to her quarters, she put something into a bag and then led me to her car.

We drove for about an hour before finally coming to a stop outside a swanky looking club. Very expensive looking if you asked me.

”I don’t get it, you’re taking me to a bar? I could get drunk at the compound. I’m sure Tony keeps just as good liquor there as they do here. Better probably.”

She tugged me toward the entrance.

”We’re not getting drunk.”

”Oooohkay.”

There was giant bouncer at the door that smiled at Natasha as we approached. He obviously knew her well. He spoke to her in Russian before picking up the maroon velvet rope and allowed us to pass.

When we fully entered, I was floored. This definitely wasn’t your run of the mill club. No, this was a high end Gentlemen’s Club. 

Men in thousand dollar suits sat around drinking expensive looking Scotch, smoking Cubans and watched a nearly naked woman dance seductively on a stage. 

”Hoooly shit!”

She grinned at me over her shoulder.

”Come on, you need to get changed. You’re on next.”

She pointed to the stage and my feet came to a sudden stop. 

”Um, excuse me? I’m next? As in dancing naked in front of strange weirdo men?!”

She motioned out toward the room.

”Everyone in this room is either a Millionaire or higher, respectable business men or powerful in some way. Every single one of them are vetted before they can even attempt to become a member. Each woman or man that are privileged to dance here, are treated like royalty and never mistreated. It’s a safe place for you to get your sexual power back.”

I slowly followed her to the back and into a fancy looking dressing room.

”So I’m just suppose to dance? Not fuck them?”

She shrugged and pulled out a black pair of lace panties and matching bra, handing them over to me.

”Dance, yes. Fuck them, well, that’s up to you. And them of course. If you happen to see anyone that catches your eye. Though I doubt you will, considering none of them are named Steve and Bucky.”

I flipped her off and started to remove my clothing to change into what she’d given me. I did note they still had tags on them. That was a slight comfort I suppose.

My nerves started to get the better of me, my knees practically knocking together. I’m not even sure exactly why I was so scared. 

Hell, I was a science experiment for nearly two decades. I should be use to being examined and watched. But this felt different. 

Natasha was about to leave and go find herself a seat, when she suddenly turned and gave me a pep talk.

”They are just men. Nothing more, nothing less. Just go out there, feel the beat and show them what kind of moves a Wolf shifter has. Blow their God damn socks off.”

With a wink, she was out the door and I was all alone.

I looked myself over in the mirror and had to agree that I looked fucking awesome! The lingerie was delicate and fit me perfectly. The black platform heels and garter, set the whole thing off and I did feel more powerful like this. 

Maybe Natasha’s right? Maybe I can get back some of my power. A sense of control over myself and my wolf. 

She was practically preening inside me, like she’d been waiting for this moment. She wanted to strut her stuff, show off a bit. Wallow in the lust that will fill the men’s eyes when they see me..us dance.

I stood outside the curtain that led to the stage and could hear the music shifting, indicating it was my turn to go on.

I felt a sudden calm come over me, a warmth settling in the pit of my stomach that the screwdriver would never recreate. 

I walked...no, I glided across the stage with all the grace and seduction I could muster. The men’s eyes watched my every move as my body moved to the beat. 

When I came to the pole, I was nearly vibrating as I worked my body against it, moaning at the thought of that pole being Bucky or even Steve standing before me.

I made fucking love to that damn pole. I poured every want and need I’ve been feeling into my dance.

It was fucking fantastic!!

I saw Natasha sitting in the back, phone in hand as she appeared to be recording me. I didn’t care one bit. Hell, I kinda wanted to view this all later myself. 

When my dance was done, men stood up and applauded. Some whistled. No one said anything degrading, no cat calling. I only felt adored. 

I felt powerful! Especially when I saw the outlines of each man’s cock as it strained against their expensive slacks. 

I did that. I made that happen. 

When Natasha rejoined me in the changing room, she was beaming just as much as I was. Maybe more so.

”God! Nat, you’re right! I loved it. I felt as if I could do just about anything. At first I thought I’d feel degraded for them wanting my body and only my body. But I didn’t. It was such a sensual experience. I mean, holy shit that was so much fun!”

We both laughed. 

She didn’t give me an explanation as to how she knew about this place, or why they know her here so well. 

Has she ever danced here? Did the famous Black Widow need to feel powerful in this way? Doesn’t she already? There was so much I didn’t know about this woman. But I definitely wanted to know more. 

Besides, every woman needs girlfriends, right? Isn’t that a part of being normal? You know, whatever normal can be for a wolf shifter that is.

The trip back to the compound was fairly silent. I would take small glances at her here and there, trying to figure her out.

Maybe Natasha really does know how I feel.

”The answer to your question, is yes. Yes I’ve danced there. Multiple times.”

I jerked my head toward her, wondering if I’d said something out loud by accident. 

”Why?”

She gave a wistful smile. 

”I’ve never been one to truly express my sensuality. I’m not talking about the act I put on to lure my target, or the face I put on to be what everyone wants me to be. I’m talking about my true inner sensuality. The one I don’t let out for even my friends to see. It’s hard to show that side of myself. Even for someone like me. So on occasion, when I feel the need, I go there. I dance. I tune into the woman I really am, without the Widow bites and multiple weapons I carry on a daily basis. It’s nice. Letting my hair down, so to speak. I figured you needed a reminder of your own sensuality.”

Boy, when she decides to talk, she really talks! Normally she’s very tight lipped. This was definitely a gift I wasn’t taking for granted.

”Thank you for this. You’re right. I needed this. And thank you for telling me, about yourself. Makes me feel, well, a little more normal I guess.”

She gave me a lopsided grin.

”You have the hots for two Super Soldiers who are currently fucking each other’s brains out. Nothing about your life will be normal again. Oh, and full disclosure, I sent the video of your dance to both Steve and Bucky’s cell phones.”

My eyes went large as I gawked at her. Her smile only grew wider.

”You’re welcome.”

”Natasha, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I may kiss you.”

Both of our laughter echoed throughout her car. 

I’m definitely going to have a lot to deal with when I get back to the Compound. Especially after Bucky and Steve get a good look at me on stage. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Bucky

The last few days have been some of the best of my entire life. Hearing Steve tell me he loves me, has got to be the greatest thing ever. 

I spent such a long time trying to push aside my feelings, never expecting to actually having them reciprocated. 

I couldn’t hide the grin off my face as Steve handed me a cup of coffee, then crawled back into bed, sitting beside me. 

Three days we’ve spent every single second together. Kissing, holding hands doing all the things I’ve longed to do with him since we were younger.

Steve pulled his tablet from the bedside table and began to go over some files Natasha sent him. All the while his left hand was behind my head, playing with my hair. I couldn’t help but smile. 

I know eventually we’ll have to leave our little bubble, but as for right now, we’re just happy being together. We’ve got a lot of time to make up for.

By now everyone has got to know what’s going on between Steve and I. I don’t see how they couldn’t. Not just because we’ve not exactly been quiet, but also we got a gift basket delivered to Steve’s door. 

From Tony.

So if he’s figured it out, then the whole compound knows by now.

I definitely know Luna does.

I frowned as I thought of her. My heart clenching in my chest as I remember her sneaking out after mine and Steve’s confession of love.

That couldn’t have been easy for her. She said her wolf had claimed Steve. From the look of them both when I came into the room, Steve had claimed a part of Luna.

I’ve been wanting to bring it up, but chickened out. This is so new and I didn’t want to do anything to ruin it. 

”What’s wrong? You look upset.”

I felt Steve’s hand still on the back of my head. I guess now would be a good time to talk about the elephant in the room. Or I should say wolf.

”Steve, what are we going to do about Luna?”

He removed his hand and set the tablet back down on the bedside table. His face, that was once relaxed, now looked tense. 

”I don’t know. I know I’m grateful to her, for helping us find our way to each other. I care about her. I know you do too, quite a bit actually.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the headboard, turning my head to look at him. 

”Of course I do. I felt a connection with her the moment we met. I was drawn to her. It’s not something I can really explain. But don’t think for one second that that means I love you any less.”

He gave me a crooked smile, the same one he gives me now whenever I say I love you. 

”I know that Buck. I saw the two of you, it’s obvious she cares for you as well.”

I nudged his side.

”What about you? Looked like you two were just making out before I came in. From the blood on your fingers, I’m assuming it went a little beyond just kissing.”

He blushed and his brow creased. I could see the concern on his face. 

”I don’t know what came over me. I’ve not exactly been the greatest toward her while she’s been here, I admit that. I was jealous of the connection she had with you. It pissed me off that she was blatantly flirting with you right in front of me. Especially if she suspected that we had feelings for each other.”

I just looked at him, hoping he would say more. Steve’s tight lipped a lot of times, only revealing what he thinks he has to. 

He looked off to the right, out the window, watching the wind blow through the trees. He looked tormented, as if he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, or could say.

It was a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

“I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. Not toward her. Or to anyone actually. I lost myself in that moment. I was so consumed by anger and jealousy, but also, a huge surprise to me, a lot of lust. It’s hard to explain. Regardless, I owe her an apology. I took...I stole something from her, that she can’t get back. Not sure I even deserve her forgiveness.”

My phone chimed as Steve was talking. I normally wouldn’t have even checked it, especially if Steve’s opening up like he is. Hell, I’ve barely looked at it the three days we’ve been in here.

I glanced at the screen and saw a message from Natasha, marked urgent. 

He kept talking about pretty much taking her virginity, which, I gotta say, sounded hot as hell. Not that I’d mention it in that moment. Especially when I opened the message on my phone and the video began to play.

”Holy shit!”

Steve stopped mid sentence, something about admitting that he had wanted to go further, but the blood had made him freak out a bit.

”What? What’s wrong?”

His tablet dinged, just like my phone had.

With wide eyes, I pointed to the tablet, indicating he should get it.

”I, Uh, I think you just got the same thing I did. You GOTTA watch this.”

Steve glanced at the screen on my phone, his eyes going wide. He snatched the tablet off the bedside table and opened the message.

We both sat there with our damn mouths open, like guppies, as we watched Luna do a seductive pole dance in practically nothing.

”I..uh, *cleared throat* don’t think she feels too bad about you deflowering her Steve. If anything, she looks...”

”Beautiful.”

I looked over at his, his eyes wide and cheeks pink. He was also sporting a pretty big hard on. From watching Luna. 

Damn.

I looked down. Hell, I didn’t really have to, I could feel how hard I was as well. There was no mistaking that throbbing ache in my cock. I reached down and adjusted myself, knowing Steve was seeing me do so.

I couldn’t explain it. There was just something about Steve and I becoming aroused by her, together. I expected it to feel dirty or wrong in some way.

It didn’t. In fact, it felt...right. Very very right.

Steve reluctantly put down his tablet after we watched the video of no less than three times together. By now I was painfully aroused. 

Steve looked at me, his eyes dipping down to my lap. My dick twitched in my pants, needing to be touched. 

God! I needed him to touch me. If he doesn’t, I may have to do it myself. 

I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. His eyes dilated and filled with lust. When he licked his lips, a moan involuntary left my throat. It sounded strained and needy.

His eyes shot up to mine as he heard me. A groan of his own was heard right before he leaned over and took my lips in a heated kiss.

Fuck! I’ll never get over how amazing this feels.

His right hand fisted in my hair, pulling me toward him. By the time I found myself straddling his lap, I was panting with need. 

He gripped my hips and rolled his pelvis into me. Our lips parted in a mutual moan. 

My hands carded into his hair, tilting his face up to look at me.

”Touch me Steve. Fuck! Touch me like you were going to touch Luna.”

Hell, I was shocked I even said it. But it’s too late now to even take it back. 

Steve sudden deep moan had me believing he loved the idea. So much so that he trembled beneath me. His right hand immediately went to the waistband of my blue sweatpants and pushed under.

The moment his hand wrapped around my cock, I had to concentrate hard to not cum immediately. 

”Shit! Steve!”

I bit my bottom lip and scrunched my eyes up tight, willing myself to hold off my orgasm. His tightening grip didn’t make it any easier. 

He licked my neck, nibbling his way to my ear. His hot breath made me break out in goosebumps. I could feel his damn smile and he mouthed his way across my collar bone.

The first real stroke of his hand had me keening and arching into him. I knew I sounding desperate, and fuck it, I was. I needed to cum badly.

”Please..”

I wanted to punch him when I heard his small laugh against my chest. 

”I’ll take care of you Buck, always.”

I went from horny as hell to wanting to weep with how much I loved this man.

Pulling his hand from my cock, I protested until he placed two fingers against my lips.

”Open up for me Baby.”

His little nickname for me had me whimpering all over again.

Opening my mouth, he placed his first and second fingers against my tongue. I closed my lips around his digits and licked and sucked him, pretending it was his cock instead. Because Steve had an amazing cock. 

God Bless the serum! He definitely wasn’t that big before the damn thing. I’d seen him naked a couple times pre-serum while changing, and it has definitely upgraded.

He pulled his fingers free when he decided they were wet enough. 

Sliding his hand back into my sweats, I was thankful they were as stretchy as they were. His left hand gripped my ass and pulled me up to kneeling above him. All the while, his grip also pulled my ass in a way that opened me up for him.

He watched my face as he bypassed my cock and began to circle my tight ring with his spit soaked fingers. I was so eager, that I practically shoved myself down onto him. His grip was sure though, not allowing me to move.

”Easy Baby, easy. Let me make you feel good.”

One finger slipped inside me. I stilled my girating and focused on his hot stare. His eyes held such heat, I felt as if I’d melt in his gaze.

When his second finger joined the first, I began to ride his hand. I couldn’t help myself. It felt like heaven. Not nearly as good as his cock, but definitely a great alternative.

I laid my head against his shoulder, panting as my pleasure increased. His crooning and words of love in my ear had me realize that I wasn’t giving Steve any attention.

He stilled his fingers as I tried to reach inside his own pants, needing his hot, hard cock in my hand. I desperately wanted him to feel as good as I felt. 

He groaned.

”Bucky, you don’t have to. I just want to make you feel good.”

Self sacrificing Bastard! 

He hissed as I finally gripped his cock, giving it a hard twisting stroke.

”I know I don’t have to. I want to. I want to make you feel good too.”

His fingers began thrusting again, seeking out my prostate. My hand increasing in speed on his member. 

We didn’t even try to prolong the inevitable. We raced toward the finish like racehorses. 

I gripped his hair with my metal hand and panted into his mouth as he groaned into mine in between passionate kisses. 

He growled and pulled his fingers from my ass, wrapping his fist around my neglected cock. We found ourselves falling over and humping the others fist like our lives depended on it.

I could practically feel my cum boiling in my nut sack. I needed release soon or I felt as if I would explode and never again be put together, mind and all.

I had such a hunger for Steve’s cock, and I must have voiced it, because his gravely response had me tingling all over in anticipation.

”Fuck! Bucky! I’ve got you Baby. Strip and get on your knees!”

We scrambled from the bed, clothes melting off our bodies in record speed. At least the fastest they’ve been taken off since that fist night. 

A beast seem to take over Steve. He got off the bed and manhandled me, pulling me into my knees and back until my feet hit the floor and I was leaning over the mattress on my hands. 

I was so out of it with lust that I barely registered the sound of the bedside table drawer opening, or the light click of a bottle of lube.   
  


I shivered as I finally felt the press of his cock against my opening. He didn’t waste any time, pushing I side me until his pelvis was flush with my ass. 

I screamed as he began to pound me relentlessly. He moaned and panted behind me, his grip on my hips bruising, and I fucking loved it!

I’m not sure what came over me, like I was a man possessed.

”Fuck me Steve! Fuck me like you would have fucked her. Break that pussy in, stretching her wide open! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

He moaned and gripped me harder, his pace increasing to an inhuman speed. Speed that only the serum could give him. My ass stung from how hard his hips pounded me.

I knew he couldn’t last much longer, not at the pace he was going.

As soon as I thought it, I felt his grip tighten further and he screamed to the ceiling as he emptied inside me. 

I bit my lip and held off my release, wanting to feel every single second of his orgasm.

Just when he began to slow down his thrusts and I could feel his cum leaking out of me, he pulled free of my ass.

I was taken by surprise as he suddenly flipped me over and proceeded to swallow my dick.

He moaned and the vibration sent me over that sweet blissful edge. I gripped his hair and arched into his mouth. 

I came so hard, all the while imaging Steve fucking Luna just as hard, having his mouth wrapped around her aching clit like he had around my cock.

I was so out of it, I didn’t realize Steve had released me and cuddled up to my side, until I felt his warm lips on my temple. 

I blinked open my eyes and turned into his hold. His arms wrapping warmly around me, making me feel loved and secure. The safest is ever felt in my life is being in his arms.

It then hit me on what I had said, during sex.

”Steve..”

He cupped my jaw and gently kissed my lips.

”Don’t. Don’t say a thing. We need to talk about it. I agree. But please, not right now. I just need to hold you. Please, just let me hold you.”

He sounded almost desperate, a hint of sadness in his tone. Not that it had happened, I don’t believe, but that he didn’t want to admit it to himself that maybe I wasn’t the only one he wanted. 

Or that he wasn’t the only one I wanted. 

We would eventually have to deal with these feeling for Luna. It’s not something we can just ignore. Clearly our reaction to her video was proof of that.

Our bodies decided we needed a nap after our little expenditure of energy. It didn’t surprise me one bit that I had a dream of Luna joining us in the bedroom. 

There was something so right about the imagery of her laying between the both of us, our hands mapping patterns on her delicate skin. 

There was always tomorrow. 

Tomorrow we’ll deal with our feelings. I just hoped I wasn’t wrong about Luna’s feeling for us. Or that we haven’t burnt that bridge to the ground by pretty much cutting her out the last few days.

Did our need to be selfish for once ruin our chances with her?

I was determined to find out soon enough. 


	6. Chapter 6

Luna

  
I couldn’t explain it, not really. Not the way I’d truly want to anyway. Not the explanation that would make any kind of sense to non-wolf shifters. Which pretty much means everyone else on this planet. Well, as far as I knew anyway.

There was something about the boost in confidence I got while dancing, that shifted my perspective on everything. I have spent so long under someone else’s thumb, that having that power, over someone else and how they feel, made me feel ten feet tall.

I’ve never been able to feel fully in control of myself before. I was always on the other end of a handler telling me what to do. How to act. How to move and what to be. Hell, apparently even my most natural instincts were suppressed by the bastards as well.

My wolf relished in the attention we got from the other men in the gentleman’s club. But there was something missing from it. 

She longed for something more intimate, more permanent than just lewd glances and a round of applause. She wanted a mate. She wanted stability and safety. Not that I didn’t want the same, because I do, but I also craved my independence.

Something I have never had.

True, I also longed for a mate, I can’t deny that. My reaction to Bucky and Steve was proof. But I wanted more. 

I wanted a life of my own. Something I was robbed of as a child when I was snatched from the warm comfort of my bed as I slumbered. 

The feelings I got from dancing were just a taste of the freedom I wanted. I was needing more. No, starving for it really. 

Yet all along, I itched to get my hands on two Super Soldiers that made me feel things I’d never felt before. Feelings so powerful that I could barely sleep at night.

It was probably more than three days after my trip to the Gentleman’s Club before I saw Steve and Bucky again. Not sure if they were avoiding me, or still wrapped up in each other’s arms.

It was Steve who I saw first.   
  


I had decided I needed some fresh air to clear my head. I have been feeling increasingly out of sorts lately. I was attributing it to feeling cooped up, but somehow that didn’t make sense in a way, due to being a prisoner for more than twenty years. 

Perhaps the high was starting to ware off from dancing and I needed to get my blood pumping again.   
  


Since I was never allowed to do so with Hydra, I decided to go for a run. 

In my wolf form. 

I stood under the warm afternoon sun and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of the warmth on my fur. Pressing my paws into the lush cool grass beneath and almost sighing from how good it felt.

I stretched my long body out and fought back the urge to howl. It felt heavenly to be outside without heavy chains weighing me down or a rod being poked into my side to make me move to where my handlers needed me to be.   
  


I started out in a slow jog at first, getting my bearings of the grounds and the different trails leading away and looping around the huge complex. 

I made a sudden decision and darted into the nearby woods, sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me. 

I couldn’t contain my glee anymore, howling my joy to the very wind whipping past my ears and rustling my fur.   
  


I’m not sure how long I ran. My heart was pounding in my chest and my lungs were beginning to burn. It wasn’t until a scent floating on the breeze caught my attention that I finally slowed down and changed course.

I sniffed the air and knew what I was smelling. I recognized it from my first day here. The smell of the Quinjet floated on the breeze and I knew I needed to see who had arrived.

Emerging from the forest, I ran toward the East side of the complex where the Quinjet that brought me here had landed, assuming that this jet would do the same.

Once the jet came into view, I slowed to a trot, eyeing the metal bird and looking for signs of movement.

That’s when I saw him. 

Steve.

I suddenly realized the true reason I hadn’t seen my two would be mates since I came back with Natasha. They were off on a mission.

Steve was walking down the ramp of the Quinjet, dressed in a darker outfit then what I had originally seen him in. Perhaps where they went needed to be under the cloak of darkness. 

I was surprised by the lust that slammed me in the gut. Looking at him in all his glory. Hair slightly a mess, sexy beard accentuating his strong jaw. Arms that would make any girl weep at his heels.  
  


He saw me approaching and stopped at the foot of the ramp, his eyes widening slightly as if shocked to see me outside.

I slowed down my approach, and our eyes met. He held my gaze just as strong as I held his. Neither one of us wanting to look away.

Did he feel it too? The pull toward each other, now that we’ve admitted to ourselves of our attraction and desires. 

Do humans even have mates? Or a mating bond? I didn’t think so, but the way he was looking at me made me wonder.

I came to a stop and sat down onto my haunches. Looking up at him, cocking my head slightly in hopes he would perhaps elaborate where they had been. 

I mean, who wouldn’t be curious, am I right?

A slow smile crept onto his face, giving me indication that at least he was happy to see me. To tell the truth, I was a bit worried he was mad at me for how everything went down in his quarters.

Though, I have to say, I got him laid, so he couldn’t be that mad...could he? 

I was definitely jealous. 

I squirmed a little as I sat there, waiting for him to speak. Not like I can in this form. So he definitely needed to say something first. 

I wasn’t left waiting long.

”Luna.”

Really? Just Luna, with a nod of his head?

I snorted and cocked my head again, trying to relay my annoyance. He smiled bigger and shook his head at my reaction.

”You know, now that I know you better, I can almost imagine what you’re thinking, just from your body language. You look annoyed, am I right?”

I nodded once and waited for more. If he knew me well enough, he’d know I was curious.

”Probably wondering where we’ve been. Which I fully intend to tell you, but not before I get out of this suit and into a shower. It’s been a long couple of days.”

I tried my best to smile at the idea of him getting naked and all it did was make me look goofy and my tongue lolling out. I gave a happy yip in response.

”Looks like someone wants to see you naked. Not that I would complain myself. In fact, I plan to be in that shower with a front row seat to the action.”

We both looked toward the voice and see Bucky grinning at us both. My heart skipped a beat and I purposefully had to make my feet stay put and not run to him. Having them both so near to me had my head spinning.

I have a harder time controlling my wolf’s instincts when I’m in this form. I pressed my paws harder into the earth beneath me, to prevent myself from leaping toward them both. 

I had a sudden urge to have their combined smell all over me. My skin prickled with it, causing me to shake my body and let out a snort, annoyed with my stupid hormones. Didn’t Banner give me suppressants? This shouldn’t even be happening right now!

I really needed to get a grip. 

”Yeah, I doubt you’d be complaining much. You definitely didn’t the last time, if I remember correctly.”

Bucky looked at Steve with such warmth as he smiled. You could tell just how much he cared for the man.

  


A moment passed between the two soldiers as they looked at each other. There was an unspoken conversation going on that I found myself being completely jealous of. 

My wolf whined in my head, pleading with me to go to them. It was almost like a strong magnet was pulling on my very soul. 

I slowly began to back away, but within a few steps, Bucky noticed and his smile faltered slightly.

”Hey Luna. Good to see you again.”

He walked toward me until he was nearly within touching distance. 

“So, it’s the Wolf today huh? May I touch you?”

My insides twisted as I battled my reaction. I wanted desperately to rub all over him. Feel his hands all over my body, wolf or not.

He must have taken my silence as permission, because before I knew it, his flesh hand made contact with the top of my head. 

He threaded his fingers into my thick fur and began to pet me. A heartbeat later he had both hands rubbing down my neck and upper body. 

“I always love to see you as your Wolf. You’re beautiful. But you’re beautiful in any form.”

In that moment, my Wolf took over. Like a switch being flipped. All I could do was go along for the ride.

I whined and pressed my body against his, nuzzling his neck and licking him there. All the while, Bucky continued to stroke my fur and talk lovingly to me.

I licked up his neck and started on his face. He laughed and tried to pull me away as I got a little more forceful. My need to be with him was becoming greater by the second.

”Do I need to give you two a moment?”

It was Steve’s teasing voice that snapped me out of my hormone driven behavior. 

I looked up at my Alph..at Steve, and began to back away from his lover. His mate. He wasn’t mine. I had to remind myself of that.

Bucky chose Steve. 

Bucky looked confused by my sudden change in demeanor, a frown appearing between his brows. 

”Luna?”

I used all my inner strength to pull myself away further, finally turning and running back toward the woods. I howled out my frustration and longing, needing to be as far away from them as possible.

I could hear Bucky calling after me, and it felt like my heart was being torn in two.

I howled again as I reached the forest, letting out all my heartache. I fought against every instinct to run back to the two men. 

I felt beyond confused by my own body. Betrayed really. My mind and body battling for dominance, nipping at the other’s heels. 

I longed for Bucky’s love and affection. His tender and delicate touch.

With Steve, my Wolf hungered for his dominance, his strength, his leadership. She weeps for him to take control when everything feels so out of control. 

Then it hit me.

Like a fucking ton of bricks.

It wasn’t just my Wolf. I. I wanted them both. I craved their love. I longed for touch that wasn’t about creating pain. I wanted a true and beautiful connection with them that no one could take away from me.

Then I realized it would never happen.

The one thing I truly ever yearned for besides freedom, and I helped rip it from my own grasp by pushing the men to admit their feelings for each other.

I sabotaged myself without even knowing it.

I created a large hill that gave a spectacular view of the valley and forest beyond and all I could do was stretch my head to the sky and cry out my sorrow. 

  
  


Taking one last look behind me, I forced myself to move forward, deeper into the thick forest and into the unknown.   
  


I didn’t know where I’d go or what would happen, but all I knew was my heart was breaking and staying would only make it hurt worse. 

All those years that I craved to be free and run away. I never pictured myself being quite so sad before. I wondered if I’d ever find happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve

I looked across the room from where I had been staring at surveillance footage for what felt like hours. Bucky, with his hands deep in his heather grey hoodie, was looking out across the west lawn of the complex. He's most likely been there for hours, same as myself.

I know what he's looking for, because I've been searching for it as well. Luna.

It's been three months since she ran from us outside the Quinjet. The torment I saw in her eyes just before she ran away, still haunts me at night. During the daytime as well if I'm being honest.

Bucky too. 

We figured she was just upset, jealous at seeing Bucky and I together. But now..I know it's more than that. 

We all thought she just needed to let off a little steam. Needing some time alone. Hell, we all could use that once in a while. But when she didn't come back after a few hours, we all felt panic set in.

She wasn't coming back. 

After hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, we soon learned why Bucky and I felt such a strong connection and attraction to her. We knew we cared for her, but we had no idea why we both felt so strongly, especially since we were already so in love with each other. 

It didn't make sense to anyone, especially Bucky and I. Why after all this time, after finally admitting and giving in to our feelings, would we be wanting anyone else.

Banner helped us make that connection after Bucky and I both began to experience what can only be described as withdrawI symptoms. Considering neither one if us could get sick to begin with, it was a definite cause for concern.

We were both having body aches and mood changes. Snapping at people at the drop of a hat. Aggression was definitely amplified. We couldn't understand how Luna leaving could have such a physical reaction. Emotional we understood somewhat, but physical? We were dumbfounded. Including to the people around us who had to deal with our increased mood swings and bursts of anger.

A theory from Banner led to both Bucky and I going through some extensive testing. The results shocked us to say the least.

We knew Luna's biology was very different from our own. Obviously. But we didn't take into account the experiments Hydra did on that biology. We learned how truly unique and special she was. Beyond what we could see.

When she first arrived and became extremely aggressive, we learned that Hydra had Luna on hormone suppresants to control her mood and behavior. We thought we had her on a sufficient replacement to help her. 

We were wrong. Very wrong. In fact, unknowingly, we made it worse.

The longer Luna remained off the correct suppresants, the more her body began to produce pheramones that are specifically unique to her finding her mate. Without her controlled environment that Hydra had taylored around her, her hormones began to go out of control. Change. Mutate.

What we learned was that since Bucky and I have the Super Soldier Serum, our bodies reacted in a way that a normal human wouldn't. Our own enhanced biology literally altered in response to her mutated pheromones.

Our bodies began to produce pheramones, very similar to Luna's. Instead of the serum filtering out the foreign substance it was encountering, it altered our very DNA to not only process the hormones but to react to it. 

According to Bruce, in Luna's race or whatever she is, she is designed to create a mate bond. One that is not only physical and emotional, but biological as well. 

Our bodies had created a hormonal mate bond with Luna. We were both her mates. Because of the unique nature of the hormones and how the bond is created, she'd never be able to create that bond again with anyone. Ever. Once bonded, its unbreakable. The chemical makeup of her homones and pheramones have forever been altered. 

That had to have felt excruciatingly painful for her, not just emotionally, but physically as well. 

That is why she ran. She ran because the pain was just too great to see her mates and feel as if she could never be with them. 

The longer we're away from her, the greater our own pain becomes. She's like our own personal drug that we can't live without. If it weren't for Bruce being able to synthesize some fake pheramones from a sample of Luna's blood, we wouldn't be as calm as we are right now. 

If you want to call the constant tense feeling we both have night and day calm that is. Like there is something just under the skin, clawing to get out. An itch that you just can't scratch. 

That feeling may be bad, but its better than almost killing Tony after he bumped into me in the gym. Thor had to pry me off of the billionaire. Or Bucky punching numerous holes in walls randomly for no apparent reason. 

Bucky let out a deep sigh and pressed his forehead to the glass, his eyes closing almost as if in prayer. 

"We're gonna find her Buck."

I barely believed my own words, but I had to keep some kind of hope alive. If not for me, than for Bucky. It breaks my heart seeing him so upset, knowing I'm doing all I can do and still its not enough.

His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at me. My heart clenched in my chest as I saw how damp his eyes were. Tears just a breath away from spilling down his cheeks.

"You don't know that."

No, I didn't. In fact the longer she's away from us, the more lost and hopeless I began to feel. I knew he felt the same.

I couldn't even bring myself to lie to him. Instead he gave me one last lost look before resuming his gaze across the grounds. The very same direction we both watched her as she ran away.

I choked back the sadness and anger at myself for not following her. It was my first instinct. To go after her. But I stopped myself. Guilt keeping me in my tracks. Guilt for how I treated her. Guilt for pushing her away so I could be with Bucky. It was eating me inside.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and the smell of expensive cologne made my hands grip the counter harder to control my emotions. I didn't want to have to deal with him today. I just wasn't in the best of places, and he definitely didn't help anything.

"Is it safe to enter or should I summon Point Break to be my body guard again?"

I inwardly groaned and looked toward the doorway. Tony stood grinning with his arms crossed in front of his chest. One of his eyebrows arched as he regarded me, a smug sort of grin on his face per usual. My first thought was how much I wanted to punch that grin right off his face.

Boy was I really not in the mood. From the way Bucky had turned around and glared at the billionaire, made me believe he felt the same way. 

"Just leave us be Stark. Neither one of us want to hurt you, but we do have our limits."

He actually snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically, pushing off the doorframe and walked further into the room. Almost strutting like a pampered peacock.

"Oh come on Cap, how many times do I have to tell you to stop threatening me with a good time."

Bucky made a light grunt that sounded almost like a laugh.

"You couldn't handle the kind of good time he dishes out."

I was slightly taken aback by his comment to be honest. He's usually very tight lipped about anything to do with our relationship, especially our sex life. Not that we're hiding or anything. It's common knowledge that we are together, even publicly. 

Surprisingly, coming out to the public was a positive experience. We were supported completely. Of course there are always a few people who have bad things to say, but we didn't care as long as we had each other.

Tony baulked at his words. He didn't expect that either.

"Oh and you would know, wouldn't you Buckaroo?"

"Tony...really? Now is not the time to antagonize them."

Bruce walked in behind Tony and gave me a sympathetic look. 

Tony rolled his eyes again and shrugged. Starting to think his eye balls were going to stick in that expression. 

One could only hope.

"Fine, ruin my fun you spoil sport."

Bruce shook his head in obvious annoyance before addressing me directly. I barely noticed Bucky coming to stand next to me. It was as if he sensed that something was about to happen. 

One, because Bruce never comes to this part of command unless absolutely necessary. And two, his body language alone spoke volumes. He was anxious to be certain. But about what?

"We didn't come here to cause any fights, despite what Tony said..but instead, I..we think we've found a way to locate Luna."

Both Bucky and I stood straight, our muscles clenching in anticipation. Could this be it? Have we finally found a way to locate her and bring her home?

Bucky's metal hand reached out and gripped my right forearm. It was just tight enough to cause slight pain but not enough to distract me from what Bruce had to say.

"Please, explain."

I tried my best to hide my excitement. I doubt my eyes held anything back.

Bruce went to a display panel and pulled of some sort of schematics. 

"Between Tony and myself, and a little help from a Zoology friend of mine from San Diego who specializes in Wolves, we have created a device that we can attach to a Quinjet that can track Luna's pheramone trail."

I looked at Bucky and he looked back at me. I could see the hope practically bursting from every pore of his body. I knew I probably looked the same. 

"Bruce..this is...This is amazing! How soon can we start?"

The moment I was given even a breadcrumb of hope, I had lost all ability to control my emotions. I was practically shaking. 

Tony stepped forward.

"Hold on, before you get your hopes up too much, you have to know this is a long shot. Not to mention we would have to be scanning in an area that she would have been in recently. This is not going to be simple. This is not going to find her toda..."

"I'm not an idiot Tony, I know what you're trying to tell me. But its a shot..a chance. Its more than we've had in almost two months since she was last spotted."

Bucky moved around me and began to look at the schematics. 

"How many can we build? We have 4 Quinjet's in hanger as we speak. If we put one device on each jet, we could cover more ground. Create a search pattern."

I gave him a huge smile. My man is not only hot as hell, but smart too.

"Great idea Buck! So? How soon can they be built and attached to the Quinjet's?"

Tony scratched his goatee and looked back at Bruce. 

"Uh, hmm, I'd say for four of them...what, a week perhaps less if we don't sleep?"

I reached over and pat him on the back. Perhaps a little harder than I should have because he sort of lurched forward.

"Great! Get to work then. Let me know if you need any help."

Bucky grinned as Tony groaned and walked out of Command, grumbling under his breath.

"God damned super soldiers..no sleep my ass.."

The rest was muffled as Bruce ushered him down the hall toward Tony's lab.

I walked toward Bucky and reached out, cupping his cheek in my hand. I loved the feel of his beard beneath my fingers.

"I told you. We're going to find her."

He reached out and gripped my shirt at my sides, pulling me toward him further until our chests were touching.

"I hope so Steve...if we don't..."

I leaned in and silenced his doubt with a kiss. My lips slanting with his. The taste of him hit my tongue and my hand on his cheek wound in his hair, tilting his head just enough to allow me to deepen the kiss, drawing a groan from my lover.

Once the kiss ended, our foreheads touched as we leaned and held on to one another. 

"We will find her. I won't rest until she's home with us where she belongs. This I swear to you."

His grip around my waist tightened.

"I love you Steve."

My heart clenched tight in my chest. 

Will I ever tire of hearing those words? I pray I never do.

"I love you too Buck. Always."


End file.
